Engele
by Aoi Akiko
Summary: Robin.centric... Seven days to change a life...? The Titans find themselves knotted into the craziness of looking after a baby left on their roof... but what is the true mystery behind her unusual circumstance with them...?
1. Day One

**: Engele(1):  
**- Day One -

* * *

: Disclaimer :  
Teen Titans and all its _bishounen_s / _bishoujo_s are not mine  
Only Engele and this pretty plotline is mine

: Credits :  
Story credits to both Aoi Akiko & (brother) Alexstar Moonlight

* * *

- Day Negative Seventy-four -

"_Perfect…" he murmured, stroking the small area under the unblinking eye. For her part, the doll merely shifted her gaze suddenly, focusing upon his mask of duality. _

_/… Master…/_

_He smiled, "Absolutely perfect…"_

- Day One -

She wasn't in the best of moods, having been jolted from comfortable slumber into the waking world by the shrillness of her alarm. Not that she usually required an alarm. No, she'd blasted enough clocks in her lifetime… but then again…

She forced herself to calm – at least enough to begin her morning meditation. Without it, her teammates would be little more than four fried skeletons with overly large goo-goo eyes. Oh, she'd apologize for it… weell… maybe not to Beast Boy – he deserved every consequence of igniting her wrat—

"… _croo_…"

"_AH!_" she'd only just righted herself in her customary position for meditation – the sudden coo to her right and behind her startled her…! Flailing momentarily, in an attempt to imitate a poor mimicry of her namesake, she cursed vehemently as she rubbed her sore behind…

"… _croo_…"

There it was again, that annoying sound. She grumbled as she stood, her hood lifted over her head. Gliding gracefully towards the source behind the modest greenhouse(2) her only female counterpart had decided to build as part of her widening exposure to earthly customs, she growled, "I'm not in the mood for games, Starfire…"

"… _croo_…?"

Thoroughly convinced the mischievous foreign princess was hiding behind the first wall, she willed her powers to part the canvas flaps suddenly, "Aha—"

She blinked, blinked, and blinked again. For there was no sign of her dear Tamaranean friend – not unless the bouncy ball of energy had shrunk about 20 dress sizes…

"… _croo_…!"

She schooled her surprise, eyes entering the state of indifference. Sighing, she picked up precious bundle, "This is going to be a loong day…"

* * *

He was grinning like an idiot. Really. 

He'd had his 496 minutes of undisturbed recharging, 12 minutes of uncomplicated start-up, and 2 minutes of glorious decisions of what he was to have for breakfast. Presently on the menu-in-his-head were toast, eggs, bacon, sausages, pepperoni pizzas, a half-pound steak, a grilled leg-of-lamb…

"Mm-mm…!" he declared, licking his lips as he trooped upstairs to the rooftop where the chickens coop(2) was situated – one of those little things his alien sister had picked up along the way to becoming more _human_…

He had visions of dancing clouds amidst laughing skies, the golden sun smiling widely down at him. Dancing clouds, laughing skies, smiling sun and toast, eggs, bacon, sausages, pepperoni pizza—

(blam)

Whatever happy-happy imagery he had shattered like glass hit by a sledgehammer, falling to multi-coloured pieces all around him… It was replaced by grey gloom and darkest despair, an errant bird blowing a raspberry overhead and smacking itself carelessly into the communications tower… The sorceress he'd run into, on the other hand, seemed unfazed, lowering her shield of transparent black.

"We have a problem…" her monotonous lilt answered his wordless question, thrusting her hands from under her cape. He looked down to see what it was she held… dropped his metallic jaw with a 'clang' as his eye short-circuited—

—and promptly fainted…

* * *

Their unexpected guest seated in the middle of their dining table, the Titans gathered around it to discuss what they had learnt that fateful morning… 

"I learnt that a bundle of used socks do not make a very nice pillow," announced their green comrade suddenly, ever willing to share his two cents. Five blank stares—eh, no… three eye-twitching, one sweatdropping and one … _croo…?_ stare(s)—answered him. He wisely sunk lower in his chair…

"It's a girl and she's no more than a year old…" declared the supposedly emotionless girl, passing a hand over her captivated audience of one – who more than happily grabbed at the violet-grey appendage and covered it thoroughly with saliva. The demonling shuddered violently, "Somebody please tell me she's not contagious…"

"Oh, may we keep the little human…?" the out-worldly girl begged sweetly, eyes more than doubling in size as she gazed pleadingly at the masked leader seated beside her, "Please be agreeable…" And by way of enforcing her request, she presented the gurgling baby just inches away from said leader's nose, pudgy fingers reaching out to grab and stuff her drooly mouth with gel-slicked hair…

"I can't believe some weird-ass psycho leaves us a baby on our roof…" halfway across the table, the tallest one complained while fixing his sparking cybernetic eye. Behind him, his waffle-maker was made busy, ejecting neat little plates of four-a-piece servings (complete with butter and maple syrup, of course), "I mean, who's crazy enough to climb all the way up to the _ROOF_, of all places, to leave a _BABY_, of all thing—"

"Those are very good questions, but right now, they aren't our priority…" the caped crusader replied as evenly as possible, struggling to free himself from the tiny jaws threatening to slobber his hair to death, "First thing's first – now that we _have _her, what are we going to _do_ with her…!"

"Well…" Beast Boy decided to try his luck one more time, popping into the conversation circle, "… we could start by giving her a name…?" And as soon as the thought had left his tofu-addled brain, his eyes turned starry as he snatched the infant (and took a good chunk of black hair with it) into his arms, "I know, I know – she _squeals _and she _giggles_, so we'll name her _SQUIGGLES_…!"

As if on cue, the tiny newcomer promptly _squealed_ and _giggled_, agreeing wholeheartedly with her new name. Cyborg picked _Squiggles_ up by the back collar with his arm and brought it to his lap, "I say we call her Wawa – as in Wawa-what-the-h#ll-is-goi—mmph…!"

A black aura slapped against his mouth as Raven guided the bubbly _Wawa_ back to her in a protective sphere, "Please don't teach her words she shouldn't know…" She pondered, "Might I suggest Arathyx, the demi-goddess of dysfunctio—"

There was a crash as Starfire burst the ebony orb and bounced _Arathyx_ in her arms, "We must give her the name Milliand'r Cereae Le'bel du'kyryjk! It is only proper for she bears resemblance to that of a Tamaranea—"

"_STARFIRE_!"

The child left the hands of her guardian, her over-eagerness and alien strength a little too much. All the Titans scrambled over each other to catch the not-overly-alarmed _Milliand'r_, currently enjoying her impromptu launching into the air… She began falling, and yet, it was the strangest of strange things… There was a golden glow surrounding her form, misting and merging until it gathered at her back, coalescing into surreal form…

Robin stared, wide-eyed, as the magical creature literally floated into his arms, hiccupping and fluttering her large eyes shut, choosing to suck her thumb and fall asleep… There, just behind her round-round shoulders sprouted two little wings of purest down…

He smiled, of relief and something so much more. Patting the small head affectionately, he asked, "What do you guys think of _Engele_…?"

* * *

She was singing to herself, in that googly way babies often do, babbling tuneless lyrics about her little world… Every now and again, her cutesy little song was muffled by a fist or a foot pushed partway into her mouth – though those weren't the only things she'd taken to her tongue, the list including a piece of circuitry, a handful of cloth, and the one-time leg of Silkie… 

He entered the Main Room to find three exhausted Titans sprawled carelessly on the couch, napping. Instead of the usual racket of rock, jazz and Glorgian bagpipes, a soothing lullaby was put on loop on the disc-player. In the place of Gamestation Mega Monkeys pounding the stuffing out of one another, there was a continuous stream of pastel fishies, bunnies, and birdies popping randomly about the fluffy-looking forest made of cotton floss and candy canes…

"Engele…?"

He stepped over his sleeping teammates to the makeshift infant carrier rocking gently on the table – in distinctive blue-on-silver, courtesy of their resident inventor… Catching sight of her most attentive guardian, she reached out her tiny arms, wanting to be carried. He leaned forward and unlatched her safety harness, gathering her small form into his arms. She cooed adorably on his shoulder, chewing on the cape at his shoulder…

"Are you hungry, little one?" he whispered, careful not to wake those behind him as he headed towards the window, a prepared bottle in his hand. She mumbled something incoherently, but made grabbing motions towards the only food she'd known. He lowered it to her mouth, where she latched upon it eagerly, loud sucking noises heard for a while.

He held the plastic vessel steady and just stared at the tiny infant in his arms. In his head, there were a million and two worries to be had. What would happen to them now? What would happen to him now? Should he keep her? Should he give her up? Both situations had its merits, him favouring the latter…

After all, they were the Titans, all of them barely over their mid-teens and definitely did not have the know-how handling a baby… _angel_… of some sort. Him especially, being responsible for them as their leader… He really didn't have the time for new responsibilities, his shoulders already so burdened with megalomaniacs trying to take over his Jump Cit—

"Robin…?" a soft voice derailed his current train of thought. He turned to acknowledge her presence, "Raven…"

"Found anything?" she asked, hovering beside him, cross-legged. He shook his head, "There hasn't been any report on a missing baby, let alone a missing baby _angel_… According to the security cameras, there wasn't anyone on the roof all night, let alone someone to put her there… It's all so frustratin—"

"Stop boiling over…" she warned, stroking the delicate fuzziness atop the newest addition's head, "Or at least, don't let her see or hear it. Children are very sensitive to the feelings of their guardians…"

He immediately ceased ranting, "Oh…" Then he grinned, "And you know this… how…?"

She blushed, though she threw a mock glare at him for good measure. Then she grumbled minutely as she brought out a book from behind her back, "I've been reading about childcare since she'd arrived – thought it'll be useful…"

His smile began to soften, "You'd make an excellent mother, Raven…"

It blew her top, black flames flaring up behind her. Only… one couldn't stay mad when the other was burping a gurgling baby over his shoulder. "I don't think I'll ever be a mother…" she murmured, hiding her face under her hood. A pause, "You're already an excellent father…"

He kept silent, turning the precious bundle in his hands over and nestling her on his lap, using his leg as a pillow for now. He faced her fully, "Raven, I can't do this… Not alone…"

She narrowed her eye, "Can't do what? Take care of Engele? You're doing a remarkable job for the first day…"

"No. Be Engele's father," he corrected, fingering the tiny feathers at her back, "It wouldn't be right… Engele needs someone more… _stable_…" He turned to face the harbour and the city beyond it, "We're Titans. Our lives are different. There's too much that can and will go wron—"

She took his hand and pressed it gently down between the twin feathered appendages, "Do you feel it?"

He blinked, "Feel what?"

"This?" she prompted, tapping the space on his fingers, tapping her own heart at the same time, "It's the sound of a contented heartbeat. Robin, we've trusted you with our lives, and you've never let us down. Engele trusts you with her own, too. The question now is: Do you trust yourself to return it…?

"And as for being alone – who's to say you need to be? In the three hours before this, Cyborg has taken it upon himself to build her a T-carrier, a T-rocker, and whatever else a baby needs… Beast Boy has made it his duty to keep her utterly entertained with his insane antics… Starfire insists on dressing her up properly like the _cereae(_3) she's proposed to be…

"We're all into this if you say so, Robin…"

"Raven, may I ask an opinion?" he let himself be open to honesty, bracing himself slightly, "You can feel a person's heart through tactile contact. What were your first thoughts concerning Engele?"

"… irresistible warmth…" if he wanted her to be honest, then honest she would be, "It's… rather unnerving… I've never felt so… _unnaturally calm_… before…"

He smiled, his decision made, "I know just what to do…"

* * *

… and so it was decided. For a little while, the Titans could afford the luxury of keeping a baby in the Tower… 

Evening came and went, and a new dilemma surfaced—

"Who and where will she sleep for the night?"

Cyborg jumped at the opportunity, "I've a fully-functional T-crib in my room – ain't nothing's gonna disturb her…!" Of course, after the tiny incident of Engele zapping herself as she touched her wet hand to the transparent force-field, the others weren't too sure it was such a good idea…

"I'll take care of her!" Beast Boy made a grab for her, morphing into a kangaroo and popping the laughing _joey_ into his pouch, bouncing to his room. It lasted all of 10 minutes, the panicking boy running to the mind-reader for assistance after Engele wound up lost in the depths of wilderness that what was Beast Boy's room…

"You are not going to give me any trouble," Raven told her sternly while holding Engele still as she poured water over her small figure, washing away the final traces of blue-green fungus collected during her explorations in the shapeshifter's domain. An exhilarating flap of her wings caused a mini-explosion of water…

"Come, you shall sleep with my Silkie…!" Starfire hugged her closely as she was passed to her, ignoring the dripping thundercloud floating away from her, a wet trail left in her wake. She flew Engele to the frilly crib where her own _baby_ was already snoring away, settling her beside the chubby silkworm…

She held the longest record as _Temporary Guardian _that night…

Over the course of the two hours following, the babies had rearranged themselves rather awkwardly – Engele using Silkie as a pillow, Silkie laying its head on Engele's wings. Engele did not mind her wriggling playmate – but Silkie minded the little fist pulling its leg downwards. Indeed! So Silkie decided to abandon the comfortable space, at least for a little while…

(thump)

Engele hiccupped with the impact, her head hitting the bottom of the basket at the loss of her support; she whimpered, sniffled, and then burst out into an all-out wail…!

Silkie was startled at its companion's piercing call, falling to bits from the overhead ceiling. Not to be outdone, Silkie began its own symphony rivaling for attention…

"Please, Robin, you must take care of Engele by yourself as I cannot decide who to look after first…"

The door slid shut, leaving the masked leader blinking rapidly at the miserable entity sobbing quietly at his chest. He sighed and began rocking her in his arms, "Looks like you're back with me, Engele…

It was his warmth that calmed her, it was his voice that soothed her, it was him that made all her little troubles fade away… Engele stopped fussing, curling up against him as he hummed the silent love song(4) his mother used to sing to him when she was still with him on nights of loud thunderstorms and scary nightmares…

_There's a million stars in the summer sky, and each one has a name…  
There's a million snowflakes for winter time, no two are the same…  
Hush now, no more tears… You're safe, no reason to be blue…  
For in the universe of wonders, there's only me and you…_

* * *

Aoi Akiko rambles:  
(1) The name _Engele_  
_Engel _is German for 'Angel'. Tweaking this a little, the name is pronounced _EN-ge-le_ - like _Angela_, but with _E_s instead of _A_s 

(2) Starfire having a greenhouse and chicken coop  
Just using a little bit of creative license on my part, I'd imagine Starfire the most likely person to own both, just so that she could dabble with something alive...

(3) Starfire calling Engele, _cereae  
_Extensions of my creative license, this shall be my proposed Tamaranean word for 'celestial'... Thus Starfire calling Engele _my cereae_ translates to _my celestial_...

(4) The song, _For the universe of wonders_  
All © to the lyrics of Robin's lullaby / love song belongs to Aoi Akiko


	2. Day Two

**: Engele :  
**- Day Two -

* * *

: Disclaimer :  
Teen Titans and all its _bishounen_s / _bishoujo_s are not mine  
Only Engele and this pretty plotline is mine

: Credits :  
Story credits to both Aoi Akiko & (brother) Alexstar Moonlight

* * *

- Day Two -

He'd fallen asleep in his chair, his bed unused that night. It made his back and shoulders ache and left his limbs stiff as he stretched. He vaguely wondered why he hadn't made it to bed in the first place, the weight in his arms too significant to ignore…

"Wa-bii…" a semi-toothless warble spoke into his chest as little hands reached out for his face.

His snapped to attention, eyes impossibly wide, "_ENGELE!_"

* * *

To say that the Tower was operating in chaos-mode was an understatement.

"She can speak!" "Whaddaya mean she's _TWO_ today!" "HOW THE H#CK DID SHE JUS—_MMPH_!" "I told you to stop expanding her vocabulary to include words she shouldn't know…!" "Glorious day, friends, this is most miraculous…!"

According to the childcare book, Engele required something substantially more nutritious than that found in her milk powder of yesterday, so the two senior Titans left for the supermarket as soon as able, dragging along another tonne of books to update them on the current situation…

"Hug-gry…"

Breakfast mayhem froze at her insistent voice, wide eyes staring pleadingly at her babysitters and their respective meals. Having caught their attention, she strained towards a nearby plate, her T-chair tipping forward slightly.

"Hug-gry…" she repeated.

"You wanna try some of Unca Cy's brekkie, baby doll?" her mechanical guardian sat closer to her, dragging his plate along as he brought all four legs of her chair back onto the ground, "How 'bout some bacon – can you say _bay-kon_…?"

"Baa… co…" she mimicked, eyes glued to the red-brown strip held above her. A small splatter of oil made her wince, but it did not deter her from wanting this new food. He let her have it, grinning like the weirdness who ate the cat who ate the canary…

She chomped on it. And pulled. And pulled. And pulled. She pulled this way. And that way. And this way again. She whapped it several times on the T-chair table, wanting it to become smaller so that she could eat it. She bit into it, hoping it would give…

The horrible piece of meat slingshot its way into Cyborg's wide-eyed stare, smacking him in the face and making him topple backwards.

"Hug-gry…!" she demanded.

"Who's so _smart_ to give her _bacon_ when she only has, like, six teeth…!" Beast Boy laughed as he stepped over his fallen comrade, blowing him a raspberry as he took over his place, "She wants some of Uncle BB's tofu surprise – don't you, angel?"

"Foo…" she parroted, grabbing the neat little squares on her personal table.

It dodged her, sliding a little away from her grasp. She tried to catch it again. And again. And again. And again. Frustrated, she cornered the square between two hands and cupped it clumsily to her mouth…

The plate did a remarkable reenactment of Nu-foo during its invasion of Jump City, brown-and-white squares splattering in one direction as the ceramic disc flew in the other direction. The plate cracked itself over the sink and the twin pieces went spinning, spinning, spinning…

"_Hug-gry_…!" she screamed, pounding her little table.

"You must need my Pudding of Everlasting Joy…!" Starfire exclaimed, popping beside her with a large bowl held in the crook of her arm, "Come, let us rejoice – eat!"

There was no warning as the humongous spoon was shoved into her mouth. She blinked and swallowed with some difficulty. Then she sat there. And waited. And waited. And waited. Whatever contents made it through her little body, making her turn blue. And purple. And green…

(kablooey)

Globs of orange-grey pudding painted the floor, walls and ceiling, its center an innocent little angel holding small hands over her mouth, "Oopsie…"

* * *

Her guardians home with proper sustenance, she bounced happily on his lap as he fed her her spoonful of applesauce…

"Mo…" she squealed, tugging impatiently at his uniform as he wiped away the mess around her mouth. He _tsk_ed at her at held up her bowl for her to see there was none left, "There is no more, love… See? You're all done…"

She sniffled, flailing her little legs against his thigh, "Engele, mo…"

Her teething toast was held out to her, and she grabbed at it gaily. The hand holding it to her snatched back, "Say _please_…"

"Engele, mo…!"

The elder clucked his tongue, "Say _please_…"

She pouted, but mumbled it hesitantly, "Kees…"

"Close enough…"

The others watched in wonderment as they paused from their kitchen-cleaning duties, "Hey, Robin just taught her a new word…! Do ya think she can start teaching her our names…?"

"I don't see why not…" the masked leader shrugged, standing up and seating Engele on a clear space on the table. He singled out the mechanical Titan, "Say _Cyborg_…"

"Saibo…"

Taking advantage of the distraction and giving his leader a break, the taller teen took her into his arms and tickled her belly, "You're _so _right, baby doll…! Now, who do you want to say 'hello' to next…?"

"Pick me! Pick me!" a green hand shot up from under the sink, "Get her to say _Beast Boy_…!"

She clapped her hands, wriggling a bit, "Biit boi…"

A snicker, "Actually, it's _moron_…"

"Moro…?"

"Hey! That's not fair! I preferred _Beet Boil_!"

"Moro…!"

Over the laughter of his teammates, the fiery-haired girl approached and took the little girl's hands, "Greetings, I am known as _Starfire_…"

"Sar-fii…"

She insisted gently, "No, please… my name is _Star-fi-re_…"

To which it was returned fiercely, "Sar-fii…!"

The Tamaranean girl giggled, "Very well then, my _cereae_, I shall be your _Sci-fi_…"

Cyborg brought her to the next special someone, "Say _Raven_…"

She struggled with the syllables, "Rae… woo…"

"Good girl…" the most appropriate response she could afford was a small pat on the head. Smiling gently, she pointed towards the boy standing across the table, cleaning himself with a nearby rag – of drool and applesauce and previous orange juice… "And do you know who that is?"

Engele beamed, bouncing excitedly, "Wa-bii…!"

At the sound of her voice, he looked up and grinned. Deeming himself clean enough despite the minute stains about his torso and lap, he reclaimed his responsibility and held her warmly, "That's my Engele(1)…"

* * *

An alarm blared in the middle of afternoon, startling the lounging residents and rousing the tousled head in the middle of her afternoon nap.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin announced, flying towards the stairs leading to the Vehicle Ba—

"Um… Robin…?"

Blink. "What!"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Four pairs of hands pointed discreetly towards their common goal. A pitiful mewl sounded from the middle of the couch, wide teary eyes peeping past the metallic back, "Wa-bii…?"

If he had the time, he would've had a coronary attack right there and then…

"We don't have time for this…! Cinderblock's rampaging in the city and I—"

* * *

"—can't believe you talked me into bringing her with us…!"

Their transport swerved violently as it rounded a sharp bend. All those seated in it were squished to one side… weell, all except little Engele, that is – seated safely in her cushioned T-pod car seat…

"It's either this, or someone's gotta stay at home with her," their technical genius argued gently, "And I really don't think you want to go up against Cinderblock with only four Titans…"

"But it's dangerous…!" the smaller one seated at shotgun snapped back, "I don't want her getting hurt, or worst, caugh—"

"Now you're getting waay too protective over her…"

"Someone has to be! Who else'll be so—LOOK OUT!" they skidded to a stop as Cinderblock charged at them, throwing the T-car onto its side. All available doors swung open as the teenage superheroes flew out with their weapons and/or powers drawn, eager for a fight.

"Titans, MOVE!" came the familiar command, each flying away to best deal with their enemy.

"Wait up…!" Beast Boy protested, climbing out of the T-car with Engele clinging onto his back, "What am _I_ supposed to do with Engele…!"

Cinderblock pounded upon the road, making it spilt and rise up sharply. Shifting into an eagle with the child in his talons, they barely managed to escape the impending earthquake…

"Give her to me – I'm open…!" Cyborg hollered from down below, waving purposefully. The bird swooped down and deposited its cargo, looping once to charge as a rhino at its opponent.

Cinderblock swiped at the emerald animal aimed towards its center, choosing instead to barrel towards its new target. Sonic cannon prepared to strike, he shielded the small head from the white brightness and fired…

"I will keep her safe…" Starfire volunteered, flying past to gather the wide-eyed toddler into her embrace, allowing her friend to discharge sonic blasts at will.

Cinderblock smacked him away and threw him onto the shapeshifter just rising to his feet, knocking them both into a pile. He scanned the skies with a car in his hand for his ultimate goal…

"It's not trying to destroy Jump City…" Raven relayed over the communications network with sudden realization, as she exchanged hands with her counterpart – Cinderblock had decided to abandon pelting the alien princess and was now storming behind her, even as glowing black objects were thrown in its path to slow it down. "It's going after Engele…!"

"I _KNEW_ bringing her out was a bad idea!" Robin returned heatedly, swinging onto the mad monster's back and trying to steer him away from his intentions, baton pulled against its neck in a choke-hold. Cinderblock hauled the insignificance away and loomed menacingly over the fallen leader even as he croaked, "Titans, GET HER OUT OF HERE…!"

It was easier said than done – not because their adversary was getting stronger or smarter or braver… but because there was one person in the group that would not allow herself to be taken out of the battlezone just yet – especially not if her guardian was in grave danger…

"_WA-BII!_"

Out of nowhere, golden threads materialized and secured themselves into, onto and around the giant's limbs, immobilizing it as it readied a deadly blow. It struggled in the web entangled around it, creaking precariously over the teen boy.

A series of explosions dealt by Starfire's continuous star-bolts assaulted its back, white-hot energy blitzed its front while talons and jaws and whatever sharp things carved jagged lines over its limbs. There was a deafening roar as the combined strength of the Titans caused a large enough detonation of forces to swallow the chosen battlefield in a cloud of smoke and flames…

She'd barely touched the ground when the small creature in her arms kicked free and bounded away from her protection. Engele glided clumsily into the dissipating confusion in search for her only true thing…

There was little time to wonder about the odd timing and source of the thin lines holding their captive prisoner, its fibers glinting in the sun. No more than half-a-second in the aftermath, a weight pounced onto his chest—

"No mo boom-boom! No mo boom-boom!" she shrilled desperately, clinging onto him, "Wa-bii stay! Wa-bii Engele stay!"

He held the girl tight, shielding her from every evil and then some. "Shh, it's alright… Everything's alright…" her broken sobs quietened into sniffles as the others approached anxiously. "Robin…?"

He turned to them and nodded, "Come on… let's get back to the Tower…"

* * *

He found his leader stroking their newest addition's soft-soft hair and soft-soft wings with the back of his hand, lulling her to sleep. At the sound of the automatic doors opening, the one seated on the bed looked up, "Cyborg…"

"Hey, man… got a minute?"

He received a tired smile, head nodding once, "Come in. Sorry I can't get up but…" he left his sentence unfinished, instead gesturing to the small body curled up against his leg.

"It's cool…" he replied, holding up his hands to signal his understanding. He came forward to kneel down on the other side and touched the sleeping child's forehead, "Is she gonna be alright…?"

The slighter boy smiled gently, "Between all the pampering Starfire and Beast Boy gave her…?" He shifted slightly, reaching out for a blanket to cover her, "Raven peered into her psyche, and says there's nothing permanent. I've looked at every inch of her and can't find a single scratch, let alone something'll scar. So all in all, there's no real harm done…"

"That was a close call…"

"I know…" his senior whispered quietly, "It's beginning to puzzle me – what would Cinderblock want with Engele…?"

"Maybe he was attracted by the pretty wings…" at the other's glare, he cleared his throat to begin afresh, "On the more serious note – maybe someone's out to get her, and Cinderblock's just there to do the dirty work…"

"Which might explain why her former guardian left her in our care…" a growl, "And the only person we know Cinderblock's working for is Slade…"

Cyborg visibly tensed, "You think this has something to do with Slade?"

Robin narrowed his eyes, "I wouldn't be surprised…" Then he slumped dejectedly against the headboard, "Then again, it doesn't seem to make any sense. Why Engele? What would he do with a kid angel? She's so… so…"

"Small and vulnerable…?" he tried. Ignoring the indignant look the other sported, he continued, "Listen, there's… something else I wanted to talk about – about you being over-protective…"

"I—sorry… I am taking this thing too seriously again, aren't I?"

"Weell…" he dragged out, "Not reaally…" a small smile, "Maybe a little…?"

The masked one shook his head, "I don't know what's gotten into me… I know it's rather unwise for me to be so attached to her, in so little time… but I can't help it. It's like she's enchanted me into looking after her, and yet… I don't think I want to stop. And if Slade's involved, then I really, really don't want to stop."

A frown, "Do you think I'm being foolish…?"

He pondered, "I think… this is exactly what you need…"

"Wha…!"

"Think about it, man…" he put forth his two cents, "You're too tense, being our leader and all – it's been sapping the life outta you… Now there's Engele… well, with or without Slade, she's your newer, more positive focus… What's more, she's making you smile.

"You don't smile enough, Robin…"

"I—" the younger one interrupted, but found no words to counter. Instead, he just smiled, "Thanks, Cyborg… Maybe Engele is good for me…"

"And you know it…" getting up, he waved goodnight, "Get some rest, man – it's been a long day…"

The door hissed open, and shut. Alone once more, he locked his door and tottered back and forth, getting ready for bed. Slipping quietly beside the innocent toddler, he held her hand lovingly, "You _are _good for me, Engele…" He squeezed it firmly, "May I be good for you, too…"

_There's a time and place for everything; by accident, fates do not collide…  
There's a reason and purpose for everyone, the wings of destiny glide…  
Don't fret, I am here… Whatever happens, look up and smile a-new…  
For in the universe of wonders, there's only me and you…_

* * *

Aoi Akiko rambles:  
(1) Robin claiming Engele as '_my _Engele'  
Robin is beginning to acknowledge Engele as his own, which will be more significant in the Days later. For reasons to this, please refer to the : Author's Note :

(2) The song, _For the universe of wonders_  
All © to the lyrics of Robin's lullaby / love song belongs to Aoi Akiko


	3. Day Three

**: Engele :  
**- Day Three -

* * *

: Disclaimer :  
Teen Titans and all its _bishounen_s / _bishoujo_s are not mine  
Only Engele and this pretty plotline is mine

: Credits :  
Story credits to both Aoi Akiko & (brother) Alexstar Moonlight

* * *

- Day Three -

She'd woken up before him, kicking the itchy blankets away with her little legs. She sat up and wondered what she should do…

She really didn't want to leave him, but her imagination was providing her with a million ideas of funner things. She thought hard through them all and grinned at the prospect of a grand adventure. Yes, yes – that would be lovely…! A grand adventure it shall be…!

It was a difficult task getting the rectangle with the bold symbols to open the doors for her, but she managed in the end. The door slid open, and she scrambled down to freedom. Yay, freedom! What a great way to begin the day…!

* * *

"Engele…?" he groped blindly for her as consciousness began to stir. When it became apparent that she was not present, his consciousness slammed into him like a tonne of bricks and many other painful things… 

"Engele…!" he called frantically for her as he shot up from the bed and tumbled from it, blankets still wrapped tightly around his ankles. There was a rude surprise as he fell onto a whole array of used discs and cartridges and bird-a-rangs and—

He groaned, rubbing his sore shoulder and following the mysterious trail of weapons with his eyes. Most were scattered randomly, but there was an indefinite pattern beginning at his closet and ending with a wooden box right under the control panel to help little girls reach high places—

"En-ge-le…!"

He flew from his room, panicking and wondering what mischief-making his charge could be up to so early in the morning – not to mention if she'd learnt how to use the control panels, she could be anywhere in the Tower by now… His odd flight was cut short as he was yanked from behind by his cape, landing painfully on his back with his legs up in the air…

Once the images stopped going in and out of focus, a black-smudged face peered into his line of vision and grinned toothily at him. He leapt up to wrap his arms around the dirty creature, "Engele!" and a moment later, "… why do you smell of motor oil and burnt circuitry…?"

"That's because she's been _playing_ in _Unca Cy's fixing place_…" came a growl from behind, and the masked one wasn't quite sure he wanted to know how the other looked like. He dared one small peek…

… charbroiled to sooty-black and smoking like a fireworks factory, Cyborg didn't look like he'd enjoyed his wake-up call at all…

"What… happened…?"

"What happened? What happened! SHE—" a metallic finger pointed at the watery eyes peeking from under the black cape, "—IS A WALKING ALPHA-CLASS X.1200 DISASTER! She broke into my garage, reconfigured all the communicators, dismantled my T-car and _NEARLY BEHEADED ME WITH MY OWN SONIC CANNON_!" With every accusation, the head and jaws of the offended grew twice its size—

"Engele's sorry. Engele said so…"

The disproportionately gigantic head looming over them shrunk back down to its original form, "Yeah, I heard ya, kiddo…" He reached down and ruffled the shoulder length hair into a mess, making her giggle, "That's why you're here…"

She clambered onto her chief guardian's shoulder, hugging him from behind, "Robin…!"

"She's all yours, Boy Wonder…" the taller teen straightened and began walking away, "I've a garage to rebuild…"

He stared at the innocent little face peering at him over his shoulder, amazed at this strange power she held over them all. He sighed and stood up, carrying her piggy-back-style, "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we…?"

* * *

"… baby come along… so we sing this song… silly little fish… ducky make a wish…" (1) 

He washed her honey-brown hair, humming along with her as she splashed about his bathtub, bobbing the empty bottles on the surface of the water…

"When did your hair get so long…?" he mumbled, separating the tangles between his fingers, "Close your eyes, love – I'm going to rinse the bubbles away…"

"Does Robin close his eyes, too?" came her cutesy voice, dark blue-violet eyes staring at him, head turned up to let the water cascade down her back.

He smiled, "I'll have to if I don't want my eyes to sting…"

She reached out to his face and tried to grab his mask, "But Robin always wears the black thing…"

He pulled away from her out of instinct, "Engele, you shouldn't—"

"But why do you hide your eyes…?" she said straightforwardly, turning to kneel on the floor, arms crossed on the side of the tub.

"It's… the only thing that hides… me…" he whispered, _the real me… the true me…_

She did not understand his reason, but she did understand that he was unhappy. And to her young mind, the best ways to chase away unhappiness were with sincere hugs and kisses. So she did, catching his downcast face in her two hands and granting him a chaste peck on the cheek, before wrapping her short arms around his torso as she pressed her face into his chest, "Don't be sad… Robin has Engele now…"

He gave her a kind smile, "That I do…"

She'd been obedient and quiet for the rest of the bath, even as he took her out and sat her on the stool in front of the mirror to pat her dry. He dressed her in a white day-dress they'd bought her knowing she'd outgrow her clothes within a day. He dried out her hair and brushed it into twin ponytails at the side of her head, held back by rose-coloured ribbons.

He put down the accessories and hesitated, only then kneeling down before her, "You… can take off my mask, if you like…"

She gasped at him in childlike astonishment, "Really?"

He nodded, "… but anything you see under them remains in this room, alright…?"

She frowned at him, confused, "Like a secret?"

He nodded, once, "Yes, a secret… But I trust you…"

She squirmed in her seat, "Okay…"

It was a magical moment between them, of partial-paternal-figure and partial-child-of-his-own. He undid the invisible straps for her with practiced precision… She slid it away from his face with surprising deftness… He kept his eyes closed, and waited… She touched the warm skin and beckoned them rise… He did so…

"Pretty…" she exclaimed quietly, "Gold(2)…"

He smiled, "Yes. Gold…"

"Like the sun…"

He chuckled, "I suppose…"

"Does Robin like his eyes?"

"I do… very much…"

"Engele likes them, too… but only because it belongs to Robin…"

It was a rather profound confession, coming from a 3-year-old. For unknown reasons, it warmed him completely, the sensation tingling in his fingers and down his toes. He pulled her against him, "You're so precious, love…"

* * *

To the curious onlooker, the unusual family unit looked rather out-of-place. While it seemed to have perfected its structure – the parent figures, the child, and the external family – it was the members themselves that made them stand out… 

_Mama_(3) (Starfire) had showed her the different kinds of trees and flowers (they ended up being chased by a swarm of angry bees), _Unca BB _had demonstrated how to throw the best skipping stones (they ended up being chased by a mob of angry swans)… _Auntie Rae _had spent most of her time staring at the sky while she cloud-watched (one was a unicorn, another a slice of pizza, the third resembled Silkie), _Unca Cy _had taught her how to follow hidden trails (one led to an anthill, another to a squirrel's nest, the third to Beast Boy digging a hole)…

"What's _fu-ball_…?" she questioned curiously, climbing down from her T-stroller and onto the picnic mat as the others hovered nearby to prepare the necessary boundaries, "Is it a ball made out of Unca BB's _tofu_…?"

Someone had explained that the name of the game had nothing to do with _Unca BB_'s choice of food. Then again, she'd been distracted by the pair of colourful wings landing on the flower on her shoe, flitting away again in a heartbeat to some other, perhaps more realistic, flora… The game started, and soon everyone was busy having fun…

_

* * *

She was searching for her companion, only so recently introduced… _

_It had wings as she did, only it had rainbow hues compared to hers of every shade of snow… It could fly freely, while she could not… She would have to learn… Maybe her Robin could teach her—_

"_Looking for this, little girl…?" a rich voice graced her ears and she turned. To her delight, her fragile friend was there, flapping its appendages slowly in the palm of a stranger, "Please, may Engele have her butterfly…?"_

_He knelt and touched her cheek, eyes like steel studying her features. She glowed under his cold fingers, and he risked an invisible smile, "My sweet Innocence_(4)… _it is time…"_

_She watched with horrified eyes as he caged the helpless creature in a fist, a definite crushing sound echoing loudly around her. He scattered the tattered remains into her trembling hands, cupped to receive what was hers, and walked away… away… away… _

* * *

The score was 2-1, Cyborg and Robin celebrating their victory. It was only then her guardians looked up and realized their cheering section had vanished… 

"Where's Engele?"

Panic choked them as they immediately set out into different directions, calling for their little runaway. Under every rock and bush and hot-dog stand, high and low and inside out—

"Engele…!" Starfire stumbled upon the missing child, sobbing quietly under a tree, "Oh my _cereae_… what is wrong?"

"He broke Engele's butterfly…" the girl answered plaintively, tear-streaked face looking up as she held the cradle-grave of her crushed counterpart in her hands, "Why, Mama? Why did he break Engele's butterfly?"

There was very little to say, so the foreigner could only hold her, wishing it would all go away. A short message was sent to the others, along with the coordinates of their location. The child continued to cry into her uniform, "The bad, mean man with one eye. He told Engele _it is time_. Then he broke Engele's butterfly… Engele's pretty, pretty butterfly…"

The elder startled, "… _one_… _eye_…?"

"Mm, one eye," the smaller one nodded miserably, "His face had two colours. One side was orange and the other was blac—"

"_ENGELE!_" "Ro-bin!"

He squeezed her tightly into his chest, grateful to have her in his arms once more. Then he broke away and held her by the shoulders, eyes narrowing dangerously, "Never, ever do that again, Engele! By the Bright Lady, do you know how worried we've been…!"

She squeaked out and whimpered as his fingers dug into her small shoulders, "… hurts… R-ro-bin…"

Transparent black spheres took hold of his fingers as metallic hands pulled him away, green arms held out to the child for assurance. He swallowed thickly, "Engele…"

The alien princess patted his arm, in need of his attention, "Robin, I must speak with you…"

* * *

The story was repeated, a tree held testimony to his wrath. 

"So it is Slade."

She frowned, "When did you—I didn't…" She shook her head, "It does not matter… Robin, there is more: Engele says that he told her _it is time_ – I fear he is planning something unpleasant…"

He punched his other hand in the palm, vowing vengeance, "I swear, if I ever find him, I'll—"

She shook her head tenderly, "Please, Robin, you must not be so angry… While I fear Slade may hurt Engele, I also fear you may hurt her as well…"

He winced, reminded of the glassy pupils just moments before, "I never meant to be so… _harsh_…"

"I know… but perhaps you should tell her…" she took his hands and leveled herself with his face, "Even without Slade, you have frightened her so… When Slade is present in your thoughts, you will become ever more frightening… While we may understand this condition, Engele may not. Please, for her sake, promise me you will continue to nurture her as you have these days past?"

He hung his head, glaring at his hands. She sighed and floated beside him, guiding his gaze upwards and across the clearing, where his charge was waiting patiently for him. He realized her intentions and nodded, patting her hand, "I understand, Star… and, I promise…"

She embraced him graciously, cheek pressed to his own, "I am glad…"

* * *

He exited his personal bathroom, eyes immediately drawn towards the small lump at the center of his bed. He padded over and sat on its edge, hand over her head. Wide eyes blinked opened and shifted towards him. 

"Why aren't you asleep, love…?" he asked with a smile, thumb stroking her ear.

She curled into the blankets, tightening her grip around the toy he'd (stolen from Starfire and) given to her for security purposes. Though the thick materials muffled her voice, the words rang clear all the same, "Is Robin still… _angry_…? With Engele…?"

He froze in his ministrations. "Oh, love…" he scooped her bodily from the bed and settled her against his warmth, enveloping her completely, "I can never be angry with you…"

"Engele's sorry…" she mewled, holding back tears, "Engele said so…"

"I know…" he returned, cheek on her forehead, "I know… I'm sorry, too…"

She needed to know the bond between them was strong and would not sever, clinging desperately to his clothes. She scratched at the symbol at marked his name, "Sing me your song, Robin…"

He nodded absently and began to hum, patting her back and running his fingers through her loosened hair. Knowing she was safe, she began to fall away: eyes began to slide shut, breathing evening out…

_The night--mares that haunt your thoughts, I'll chase them all away…  
The wickedness that bar your dreams, I'll force them back and say,  
"Be gone, be gone, evil ones… Leave my beloved true…"  
For in the universe of wonders, there's only me and you…_

* * *

Aoi Akiko rambles:  
(1) The song, _... baby come along..._  
All © to the lyrics of Engele's silly song belongs to both Aoi Akiko & Alexstar Moonlight 

(2) Robin having gold eyes  
There's been widespread debate on the colour of Robin's eyes, from blue to green to brown to ethereal shades of gold and silver - but it really doesn't matter... The point is on Robin's trust allowing Engele to see his eyes, and not on the actual colour of them...

(3) Engele calling Starfire _Mama  
_There is a significance to Engele actually naming her maternal figure, but never naming her paternal figure. For more information, see : Day Seven :

(4) The name _Innocence  
_For those who haven't figured it out, this is Slade speaking with Engele. _Innocence _is Engele's first given name, and its origins shall be revealed in : Day Four :

(5) The song, _For the universe of wonders_  
All © to the lyrics of Robin's lullaby / love song belongs to Aoi Akiko


	4. Day Four

**: Engele :  
**- Day Four -

* * *

: Disclaimer :  
Teen Titans and all its _bishounen_s / _bishoujo_s are not mine  
Only Engele and this pretty plotline is mine

: Credits :  
Story credits to both Aoi Akiko & (brother) Alexstar Moonlight

* * *

- Day Four -

He wondered if she would remember the day before. It made his heart ache, Starfire's words returning to remind him of his promise…

He hadn't lied to Raven on the first day – he wasn't a father. But he was learning to look after her as best he could. _But is it the best she deserves…?_

As predicted, her accelerated growth had made her jump another year forward… Thus, according to calculations, she'd be four today…

Something snagged in his heart. Sure, he could cope now when she was so young… but how would he feel once she hit her teens? Was he ready to look after Engele then? What of her twenties, when she begins to outgrow all the Titans? Could he handle her as he was handling her now? Stars, he didn't even want to think about the day-years after the age of 25…

If anyone could advise him on parenthood, there was always his own father-figure to return to. However, sending her to Batman would most probably confine her to Wayne Manor, perhaps an assistant to Alfred for a while. Could he really see her live such a life? Would she be _content _with such a life? Growing up and growing old and—

His breath caught, clutching his sides at the thought of her _death _in 50…? 60…? 70 days…? Would he be able to let her go? Let her die? Less than three months and he'd have to mourn… move on… forge—

"Robin…?"

He hadn't heard her stir, rubbing her eyes with a fist overlaid with a pajama-sleeve too long for her. When he looked, all thoughts disappeared. She was his cure for everything and anything wrong with his world, telling him _everything's alright_… _do not worry about tomorrow_… _stay with me, stay by me – now is all that matters_…

He rose with her and adjusted the collar sliding down her small shoulder, "Morning, love…" He rubbed noses with her, noticing for the first time she had tiny freckles dotting the bridge of her nose and spilling under each eye, "And what would you like to do today…?"

She tugged at a wing shyly, tracing little patterns on the bed with the other hand, "I don't know… I thought… maybe… the Titans could… _you_ could… teach me how to fly…?"

* * *

"It's really high…" she gasped breathlessly, staring over the ledge with saucer-like eyes.

"Don't lean too far over the edge, kiddo…" the half-mechanical youth warned, "Else you'd fall and go—"

"UWAAAAAARGH!" "Unca BB!" "—like that, actually…"

They alternated looks between the shapeshifter morphing into an albatross gliding on the wind and the violet-haired sorceress hiding a smirk under her hood. Feeling the heat of their gaze, she turned and shrugged, "Like you said, _don't lean too far over the edge_…"

"You're a sadist, Rae…" "What's a _sadist_?" "I keep telling you not to give her words she shouldn't know…!"

"Is everyone ready?" the eldest Titan queried, opening all communication channels between them. Each were assigned a station overseeing the whole flight path, with emergency units on standby – Starfire and Raven took to the air, Beast Boy supervised from the sea, while Cyborg monitored it from the roof on land…

"Wait…" the toddler spoke up from where she stood, braids shifting, "Where's Robin?"

"Right here, love…" came the familiar voice of her Guardian, strapping a modified R-glider(1) onto his back. He stepped onto the ledge with his charge, hands lifting her by the waist, "Shall we?"

They pushed off together, catching the air currents, sending them aloft. She squealed excitedly as they were raced through the air, the sea rolling beneath them…

"I'm flying, Robin…!" she declared, arms outstretched to the sides, her braids trailing behind her, "I'm really flying…"

He chuckled good-naturedly, "Not quite, Engele – this is _gliding_… What you can do with your wings, however – that's _flying_…" He looked up to where the fiery beauty framed by the sun was, hovering patiently, "Ready to go?"

The feathered appendages ruffled slightly as she prepped herself for her first attempt. Nonetheless, a moment before he let go, she asked for one last assurance, "Promise you won't let me fall…"

He smiled at her through the face-shield, "I'd never let you fall…"

The object of their current exercise was for her to learn the basics of flight, flitting herself from Robin to Starfire to Raven, then learning how to land on the platform guarded by Beast Boy. If she was up to it, it was learning how to take off from ground level and climbing the skies upwards to where it had all began, near Cyborg. Should she be able to maneuver herself up and down without much incident, then her wings would prove useful in the future…

It was a moment of truth as his hands left her, releasing her completely. She squawked like a panicked chick, her wings flailing with the sudden loss of any sort of support. She'd have to masters her abilities, and quickly, if she wanted to pass her first test…

Her body immediately acted upon instinct – limbs held straight out to balance all points, wings pushing against the resistance that seemed to hamper her. Once, twice, flap-flap-flap… it gradually became a natural part of how she could move…

She floated herself gently into the Tamaranean's waiting arms. Her eyes could not hide the exhilaration she felt, face lighting up with a brilliant grin, "I did it, Mama…"

The maternal figure giggled and squeezed her in her arms like an inflatable doll, "Oh, my _cereae_, I am so pleased!"

"… c-can't… _b-breathe_…"

It was a marvelous game, gliding herself up and down, round and round, forwards and backwards between her two female guardians. Her paternal figure watched overhead as she seemed to gain unusual stamina through the use of her wings, glinting gold in the afternoon sun. Following the two Titans possessing true flight, she was learning things beyond their expectations – looping circular arcs and spiraling small whirlwinds in the air. Raven began crafting an aerial obstacle course of black-fire hoops black-solid blocks while Starfire raced with her through its entirety…

"Engele!"

They'd expected it… though they never thought it would actually happen since she was doing so remarkably well. A rogue wind slammed into her the wrong way, and she twisted in mid-air, unable to stop herself from falling… falling… fallin—

"Gotcha!" he whispered, catching her before she could hit the water, riding the remaining wind to the platform the green dolphin was tugging fast under them. He caught his breath, grinning rakishly, "Told you I'll never let you fall…"

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her sole protector never failing her, "Robin…!"

And for one moment in time, he wished this was forever…

* * *

There was no forever, sunshine faded to a rainy evening, escalating into a thunderstorm as night descended upon the cityscape. Not that anyone minded, seated comfortably in their warm and dry tower complete with surround sound systems (connected to personal headphones), a Gamestation XL (with its twin controllers attached, of course), tonnes of ancient books & scrolls (more to come via Raven Space-time Plotholes) and a fully functional kitchen (separated into the _General 'edible' Food _section and the _Starfire 'vaguely-edible' Food _section)…

She sat drawing little pictures to accompany the alphabets she had learnt. Seeing her diligence, no one had the heart to tell her that a _K_ should not have been paired with a cat and an _E _had three lines instead of four…

She drew passable figurines to the letters _B_, _C_, _M_, and _R_. _B is for Beast Boy _resembled a comical green bat, with impossibly large eyes and even larger ears on each side of the crayon-coloured blob. _C is for Cyborg_ looked relatively better, with twin reversed U-shaped eyes and an enormous mouth sporting a silly grin. _M is for Mama_ had a sweet rendition of an orange-and-purple stick-figure with a happy smile. _R is for Raven_ portrayed an artfully peaceful purple face overlaid with a large blue triangle-hood…

Behind _R is for Raven_ was _R is for Robin_, this picture having two smiley circles drawn and coloured in. The larger one was most definitely their leader, the jagged hair favouring one side and the black-and-white mask unmistakable. The smaller one, they all guessed, must be the artist herself… only, there were very little features, fluffy blue-and-white fans shielding the face from view.

When her guardians pressed for a reason, she had surprised them, answering easily. "They're my wings. They're the things that hide… me…"

Most were confused by this answer, but the one attentive to her words winced discreetly. It was uncertain how she meant her reply – was she playing peek-a-boo or hide-and-go-seek in the illustration? Or was she intending a deeper meaning? Perhaps she was trying to say something else entirely, but its true significance was lost while she borrowed his words so carelessly…

There were several more pictures, none having anything to do with letters whatsoever. They told the story of her life – an enormous T on a green floating island amongst blue jagged sea… faraway views of the park littered generously with yellow flowers… a pyramid of six smiling faces with many, many pink and red hearts all around it…

As the girls left to put their youngest member to bed, the boys busied themselves tidying the mess of multicoloured papers scattered about the room.

"I can't get over this…" Beast Boy frowned, glaring at a particular portrait of himself, "I do not look like a overgrown watermelon with purple-and-black stripes…" He turned to look at his reflection in the far wall, "Do I?"

"Has anyone have the _S_ page?" Cyborg announced, sorting through the pile and arranging its contents, "I've exactly 26 letters here – only, I've got 2 _R_s and no _S_…"

"Maybe she took it with her…" Robin suggested, sifting through the other sheets for the best to frame on the fridge door. "She had a few in her hand when she fell asleep…"

The doors hissed open and shut, two grave members entering with a heavy burden in their hands. "Guys, we've concerns about Engele…"

_

* * *

There was a continuous tap-tap-tap sound, and she roused irritably, glaring at the tinted barrier between her and the outside world. Lightning illuminated the figure daring to bother her at such an hour…_

_She gasped, scrambling away from the window as the figure's eye showed cruel amusement, one could almost imagine the definite smirk beneath the metal mask…_

_He drew a circle on the glass with an odd instrument, its edges glowing until its complete circumference met end to end. Then he pressed his hand at its axis, and pushed through—_

_She tried to scream, wanted to run, but he'd already pounced on her through the portal he'd created. She found there was no escape from his clutches – his long limbs too strong to struggle away from, his armored glove too thick to bite._

"_Hello again, sweet Innocence…" he purred, sending shivers up her back, "And how is my dear daughter_(2) _today…?"_

* * *

The missing leaf was produced – _S is for _bore the representation of a two-toned mask with an angry eye. Alongside this was another diagram – the same dual-coloured mask attached to a long body looming over a frightened angel, limbs drawn all wobbly…

"Aw, man – is that Slade…?" the emerald shapeshifter groaned quietly, studying the new series, "When did this happen…? What did he do to her…?"

"Engele said she encountered Slade yesterday, when she was missing in the park," the fiery-haired princess answered, bowing her head gravely, "Engele said Slade killed her butterfly…"

"There's more," the sorceress added, bringing another piece to the metaphorical puzzle laid on the countertop from under her cloak. This time, five dead faces having _X_s for eyes surrounded a crying angel, blue streaks drawn down her face…

"What does this mean?" the eldest of the group scanned the sheet with distress building in his human heart. "This is rather disturbing for a kid her age…"

"Maybe Engele thinks if Slade can hurt her, he can hurt us, too…" their masked leader suggested, staring for hidden meanings in the simple drawing. He hissed angrily, "This time, Slade's gone too far…"

"Robin… what must we do now…?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but the words never revealed themselves. Instead, he gave her a bittersweet sigh, "Show Engele that nothing – not Slade, his associates or his henchmen – will take us away from her…

"Not now, not ever…"

* * *

"_F-father…?" she whimpered, then struggled violently, "No, you're can't be my father! You broke my butterfly…!"_

_He chuckled mockingly, "A minor sacrifice. If it comforts you, I'll give you a hundred butterflies…" He stroked the nape of her neck, her wild trashing stilling suddenly, "You know it, don't you…? You can feel it, can't you…? There's no denying it…_

"_You. Are. Mine."_

_She snapped her head upwards as his fingers slid against something within her, body rigid as if poisoned. Wide blue-violet eyes were consumed by swirling red-and-black… Wings of purest white glinted silver and grey… Black threads shot from her fingertips and anchored themselves onto nothingness…_

_He removed his hand and she slumped bonelessly with a soft moan, transformations_(3) _receding as quickly as they had emerged. The area where his digits had been glowed with the silhouette of his characteristic symbol, gradually fading into pale unblemished skin…_

_He settled her into her original position, tucking the covers gently around her unconscious form. Erasing all traces of her reaction to his presence, he whispered as he placed a cold caress to her cheek, "Rest well tonight, sweet Innocence…_

"_For tomorrow, your nightmare begins…" _

* * *

He returned to find her fast-asleep on her front, as her growing wings made it difficult otherwise. He picked up the toy fallen onto the floor and curled her arm around it, a small comfort during the night. He knelt by the bed and just stared…

He was at a loss. Half-a-week ago, his life had been bearably perfect – he was just your normal local superhero who had to worry about delinquent villains with less than half-a-brain trying to take over his territory (_trying _being the operational word), a bunch of hormonal teenagers who managed to drive him utterly insane (also known as his best friends) and which hair gel could best tame the wild unruly locks he called his hair (Cyborg was the lucky one to _NOT_ have anything to manage…)(… he really didn't want to think about Beast Boy and his… hair / fur / whatever he had…).

Half-a-week later, he'd had his life turned upside down – his hair was still recovering from her ooey-gooey-super-dampening-saliva assault from three days ago (he really, really need a really, really good hair gel – really, really soon!), his teammates were trying to out-compete each other who was the better parent (he voted for Starfire, but that would've been biasness on his part), and this wasn't just any no-brainer villain – this was _SLADE_…

He wondered if it was all worth it… Maybe he should consider Batman seriously, give Engele up to him, and return to his life of _bearable perfection_… He wouldn't have to worry about Slade, oddly-behaving juveniles living under the same roof and bad hair days anymore! It sounded all well and good, but…

… but he didn't think he could do it. Engele was now as much a part of him as his Titans were, some closer than others. He knew it was dangerous to get attached, he knew it was thoughtless to get involved… but he did it anyway. Anything and everything he did these few days past was to fulfill the tiny void eating him from the inside – the growing despair of questioning everyday, _Am I really making a difference?_

He prayed he did, at least to one life on this whole Earth. He prayed that he was all the difference in Engele's life – that if he were left behind in any way, she'd feel his obvious absence and return, time and time again. It was a selfish thought, but he wanted to be selfish… at least a little bit…

"You're everything, you know that?" he murmured, "There's nothing like you… Raven was right, you trust me – and so, I want to do everything to prove how I'm deserving of that trust… Cyborg was right, you're good for me – and so, I want to show you how I hope I can be good for you, too… Starfire was right most of all – there's nothing more I want to do that nurture you more and more until it kills one of us…" He graced her cool cheek with his lips, "I'll stop Slade for you, Engele… He'll never, ever touch you…"

_I want to search the oceans and deserts, ever knowing hunger and thirst…  
I want to be lost with you; through every blessing, every curse…  
I want to love you dearly till there's nothing more I have to do…  
For in the universe of wonders, there's only me and you…_

_

* * *

And from his strategic vantage-point, a wraith chuckled, "Too late, Robin… Far, far too late…"_

* * *

Aoi Akiko rambles:  
(1) Robin's modified R-glider  
Modified, to look like the more traditional glider, because the actual R-glider seems to be attached to his arms (see S4: EMPLOYEE OF THE MONTH). If he's to hold Engele, he'll need both his arms free...

(2) Engele as Slade's daughter  
Engele isn't Slade's daughter. Slade just calls her that because he was the one who created her, so naturally claims to be her _father_. More to come in : Day :

(3) Engele's transformation  
There's two sides to her - Engele and Innocence - and it was Slade's made it so. Engele is who she is with Robin - honey-brown hair, blue-violet eyes, white wings and gold threads. Innocence is who she is with Slade - dark hair, red-black eyes, silver-grey wings and black threads...  
(it's a blend of red-and-black instead of orange-and-black (as Slade is often seen) because it wouldn't fit the colour scheme for eyes...)

(4) The song, _For the universe of wonders_  
All © to the lyrics of Robin's lullaby / love song belongs to Aoi Akiko


	5. Day Five

**: Engele :  
**- Day Five -

* * *

: Disclaimer :  
Teen Titans and all its _bishounen_s / _bishoujo_s are not mine  
Only Engele and this pretty plotline is mine

: Credits :  
Story credits to both Aoi Akiko & (brother) Alexstar Moonlight

* * *

- Day Five -

He'd risen before dawn with an idea. Less than half-an-hour later, he tiptoed out of his room and slipped 4 cards with instructions under their respective owner's door…

The rustling of paper against metallic floor made her wake, and so she bade it come with a thought, the white envelope dropping into her lap. Confused, she unfolded it to retrieve what was inside and read its contents…

… she rose an elegant eyebrow…

* * *

"Morning, Princess…"

"Unca Cy!" she greeted, running to hug his legs. He chuckled and hefted her up into his arms, "Got that right, Princess… And how's my favourite little tyke angel today…?"

She pouted and protested, "I'm your only _little tyke angel_, Unca Cy…"

"Hey, don't forget me…!" another voice squeaked from beyond the couch, morphing into a puppy and bounding over the back to sit at their feet. She reached out for him and giggled as he gave her a small lick on the cheek, jumping to one side to return to his original form, "Morning, Princess…"

She hugged him tight, "Morning, Unca BB…"

"Two hours," Robin was saying as Cyborg waved him off, "I'll call for Beast Boy later…"

"No problems, Boy Wonder…" "See ya later, Rob!" "Bye-bye, Robin…"

"Now, what does our little Princess want for breakfast?" the tallest of the group asked, coming down on one knee. She jumped up and down insistently, "Ooh, could we have chocolate-chip pancakes with chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles and chocolate everything…?"

He wasn't even sure if there were any other _chocolate everything_s in his kitchen, but he didn't want to ruin her mood. Laughing heartily, he made a show of jotting her order down, "Pancakes it is, then…"

"Hop on up and I'll show you how to work the Gamestation!" the jovial shapeshifter proposed, pointing to his back, "We're starting on a new game – Mega Monkeys Tropical Island Blast…!"

No less than twenty minutes later, Beast Boy had turned white with shock as he stared at the screen, bottom jaw on the floor. Cyborg snickered as he brought a tray laden with food from the kitchens as Engele danced circles on the couch, "I won over BB… I won over BB… I won over BB…"

"B-but… h-how…?" the defeated one whimpered, a river of mock-tears streaming down from glassy goo-goo eyes, "10,774 points against 2,749(1)…?"

"Bet you can't beat me…" the other resident game-master goaded, picking up the discarded controller and moving away from the growing puddle drowning his green companion.

"You're on…!"

Ten minutes later, Engele was celebrating her victory once more. "I won over Cybie… I won over Cybie… I won over Cybie…"

There was a grumble as a mysterious gray thundercloud materialized over their heads, though it rained only over the mechanical wonder. "Eat your breakfast," he grumbled, joining his friend in the loser's circle.

She wisely came down from her winner's high and thought it better to obey…

* * *

Their animal-loving friend had left, leaving them alone to wash up the dishes in the sink. She sat on the high counter with a drying cloth in her hands, waiting for clean plates to be passed.

"Unca Cy, why are you blue…?" she spoke meekly, with no underlying motive to her questioning. He didn't quite catch her words, "Say that again, Princess…" She repeated her question, tapping the transparent blue-on-silver parts of him, "Why are you blue…?"

A nostalgic smile painted his lips, "It happened a long time ago, when I was younger…" He took the cloth from her and began wiping a bowl, round and round and round, "I was in an accident, and was really hurt. My dad found me and patched me up, made me come alive again…" He gave a resolute nod, hoping that it was a sufficient explanation, "That's why I'm blue…"

She stared quietly at the metallic parts of him, "Does it make you sad, Unca Cy? To be blue?"

He hesitated, setting the ceramic item on the countertop. "Sometimes it does…" he began, standing next to her, "But in the end, it's okay… Being blue may make me _look _different, but it doesn't matter what's on the outside – it's what's on the inside that really counts…"

She blinked up at him, "But what's on the inside, Unca Cy…?"

He took up her hand and placed it at the center of his chest, then took the other and positioned it at her equivalent, "This."

She felt the rhythmic pulse thudding under the seemingly unnatural shell, in awe that though it was slightly slower than her own, it was the same powerful heartbeat that told her they were both wonderfully _alive_, they were uniquely _human_, and as humans, they could _feel_ in every sense of the word. Her face lit up with understanding, smiling slightly, "Love you, Unca Cy…"

"Love you, too, Engele…"

* * *

A horse and an open-carriage stood waiting for her outside the Tower entrance, the Tamaranean acting as coachman (or coachlady) opening the door out for her, "Greetings, Earth Princess…"

"Mama!" she returned, her affections towards the elder more important than the attention she received, "Are we really going for a ride…?"

The elder nodded whole-heartedly, "Indeed – friend Beast Boy has been most agreeable to take us around the island."

"Two hours, Star…" "Of course, friend Cyborg." (whinny) (neigh) "Bye-bye, Unca Cy…"

"Where shall we ride off to, Earth Princess?" the alien girl inquired, taking up the reins, easing the green equine into a slow trot. Her charge bounced gaily beside her, "The special place – with your flowers and Auntie Rae's waterfall…!"

The emerald horse before them shuddered, remembering the exact memory of what _he'd_ been in the midst of when the aforementioned _Auntie Rae's waterfall_ had come about(2)…

Even before they reached their destination, Starfire had picked enough blossoms to teach Engele how to make garlands for herself and her companions. Beast Boy stood amicably as a particularly rosy ring was placed around his neck, sneezing on fallen pollen and snorting up a storm…

"You look pretty, Unca BB," she whispered as she climbed onto his back, braiding his mane and stroking his neck. She fingered the slight bit and brindle, "Are you comfortable…?"

He gave an equine-shrug, shoulders shifting slowly under her.

She tugged gently at the cords, intending to release him. They turned to see if the foreigner would approve, finding her hovering a fair distance away with a growing pile of in her arms. She put her finger to her lips, "Let's run away, Unca BB…"

He narrowed an eye at her, as if to ask if it were wise.

She giggled, "Do you really want another daisy-chain…? In _pink_ this time…?"

That was reason enough, him shaking the metal links and leather straps. He looked over his shoulder and found her wrapping arms around his neck, "Ready when you are, Unca BB…"

There was a flash of green and a blur of petals… and when the dazed out-worldly teen looked up, all she saw was a fast-fading cloud and a note stuck to her nose, _Be Back soon… _

"_BEAST BOY!_"

* * *

They tumbled down the small hill leading to a shaded clearing by the shore, laughing all the way. She glanced around her as she hit the bottom, "Unca BB…?"

A bunny rabbit hopped to sit by her side, only to disappear into a sparrow when she tried to catch him, then a flying squirrel that leapt away from her quick fingers, making her climb after him…

"Unca BB, do you like changing into all kinds of animals…?" she wondered, picking the stray petals on his shirt as he settled beside her on the sturdy branch. He rocked himself backwards and forwards, once hanging upside-down as a spider monkey and then back again as himself, "It's okay, sometimes even fun… So yeah, I kinda like it…"

"Even the scary ones, Unca BB?" she continued, knocking her heels together, "Big scary animals with sharp teeth and sharp claws and sharp everything…"

He slowed his playing around, "When I do _those_, we're usually on a mission…"

"But isn't it bad…? To become a mean monster?" she argued, frowning, "What if you can't change back? What if you lose yourself and stay a mean monster forever…" She lowered her head, "I don't want you to be a mean monster forever, Unca BB…"

He opened his arms to let her climb into his lap, "Did ya know I saved your Auntie Rae once by becoming a gigantic beast?" She shook her head, "Well, I did – not that your Auntie Rae's going to let me bask in that glory…

"It isn't bad if you become a fierce creature to protect your friends… And as for worrying about losing myself – as long as I know who my friends are, and how much they mean to me, it'll keep me in control… And I'll always, always come back to them, just the way I am…"

She smiled, "Promise…?" He nodded, wide smile in place. She dropped her head onto his chest, "Love you, Unca BB…"

"You too, Engele… You too…"

* * *

"You are the _It_, Earth Princess…" she exclaimed, tapping the other on the shoulder. Only, her Tamaranean _tap_ was equivalent to an Earthly _**kapow**_, sending the smaller one into rapid cartwheels in mid-air. She hovered over to steady the littlest angel, swirley eyes still in motion, "ThE sKy'S gReEn, MaMa… pLeAsE dOn't MaKe ThE eLePhAnTs EaT iT…"

"Oh, my _cereae_, are you alright?"

Honey-brown ponytails flew up as the girl giggled and bopped the other on the head, "Tag, you're _It_…!" before zooming away from her guardian, a puff of smoke in her wake…

"Oh, _CEREAE_…!"

It was good exercise, she supposed, whizzing after the angel mastering both speed and agility as she defied aerodynamics. One could not be more glad, watching her as she skillfully navigated her way about the skies only after one lesson… She supposed it must be something ado with her uniqueness of entering a new birth year every day, processing and committing everything she'd learnt that day into memor—

"Mama…?"

A child's face hung upside-down in front of her, eyes scrunched up quizzically, wondering why she had stopped chasing after the easy target. So she took every advantage presented, "I have you now, my _cereae_…!"

"_Eep_…!"

As they sat over the ledge of the roof overlooking the harbour, the newest addition stopped making strange noise with the loop-the-loop straw and turned to her, "Mama, how do you fly?"

She gave a happy smile, cheeks pink with pride, "It is because I am from Tamaran… We combine the brightness from the sun and the brightness of our soul into flight energy, making us gloriously light(3)…"

Her charge stared at her with awe, "Is Tamaran a nice place to be?"

If it were possible, her smile grew wider, "Oh, the most wondrous of places, my _cereae_…! It is a land where we may consume vast quantities of Glorg and listen to the many Glorgian bagpipes and play with N'jub-n'jubs all day long(3)…!"

She sweatdropped at the other's expression, question marks flying about her head as she blinked in confusion.

"Are they words I should know, Mama…?" the younger one questioned, turning her head to one side, "Auntie Rae keeps scolding Unca Cy to stop using words I shouldn't know…"

"They are all good words. Friend Raven need not be consulted…" she assured, then her smile turned softer, "Words may make or break a person, my _cereae_… but when it truly matters most, the words from those dear to you are all that is valuable…"

"Like the word _Love _between you and me?" her voice was strong with emotion, eyes bright for all to see. She broke into a wide beam as her elder nodded. "Love you, Mama…"

"And I you, my _cereae_ Engele…"

* * *

"Azarath…" :_Azass…_: "Metrion…" :_Methon…_: "Xinthos…" :_Zyntoo…_:(4)

"Azarath…" :_Azass…_: "Metrion…" :_Methon…_: "Xinthos…" :_Zyntoo…_:

"Azarath…" :_Azass…_: "Metrion…" :_Methon…_: "Xin—" she opened an eye and stared at the entity floating beside her, "What are you doing here, Princess…?"

Her new-found companion opened the opposite eye and grinned, "Meditating with you, Auntie Rae…"

Frowning, the sorcerer checked her clock, "Ah, so you're on my watch now…" Out of the blue, she asked, "So… how was your day today…?"

"Wonderful!" the girl squealed, breaking out of her solemn pose and flitting about the ceiling, "Unca Cy made choco-pancakes, and Unca BB took me riding, and Mama taught me Tamaranea—" A black aura caught her and covered her mouth, indicating she should quieten herself.

Beat. "Riding…?"

"Mm-mm… Unca BB was a horse and we ran away from Mama and stole apples from the trees…!"

Beat. "Tamaranea—what a minute… apples?"

Nod-nod-nod.

Beat. "_MY_ apples..!"

Blink, "Am I in trouble…?"

(thud) (thud) (thud) The Halfling lifted her forehead from the wall, "No… Beast boy'll pay for them, I'm sure…" A mutter, "Glow worms in his bed for a weak ought to do the trick…"

A giggle, "You're funny, Auntie Rae…"

She smirked, "Yeah, just your average _evil_ _demoness_ on the loose…"

The laugh faltered, wide blue-violet eyes blinking up at her, "But, Auntie Rae… are you really evil…?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but nothing really came forth. Memories of the past year flashing in her mind, making it difficult to decide her answer… but as the movie in her mind drew to a close, she was reminded of what the reply should be…

"I don't think so… at least, not anymore…" she brushed violet-gray fingers over the other's fair forehead, "When I was little, they told me that I was born evil, yet here I am – with wonderful friends, with a true family… So I guess it isn't all true – no one is born evil…" A rare smile, "There's always hope…"

Arms wrapped themselves around her torso, squeezing tight, "I'm glad you're here, Auntie Rae…"

She returned the embrace earnestly, "I'm glad for it, too…"

"Love you, Auntie Rae…"

"… love you… Engele…"

* * *

They'd placed a blindfold over her eyes, a long white ribbon tied behind her head. They had a surprise, and it wouldn't be a surprise unless she couldn't see it…

Someone was leading her by the hand, and she followed it readily. These were the hands that had cared for her, the hands that had guided her, the hands that had molded her… She would forever know these hands…

Cool and delicate – those belonged to Auntie Rae… Long and gentle – those were Mama's… Warm and fuzzy – she wasn't sure how he'd actually looked, but it was Unca BB alright… Encompassing and strong – Unca Cy's was her presumption, though she really didn't need to guess…

Then there were the hands that she loved most, with or without his gloves. They were the firm hands that assured her nothing would come between them, yet tender enough to carry a promise that he would never leave himself. While she would let the other hands direct her path, only this pair was allowed to hold her tight and never let go…

"You can open your eyes now, love…" he whispered, the silken barrier lifted from her eyelids.

Silver-and-white ornaments danced in the air, ribbons curling from every other strategic point. "Bir-th-day…?" she read aloud, staring at the word drawn in wide cursive letters on the glittery banner above her, "It's my birthday…?"

Four eager Titans, each in silver-and-white, nodded in agreement – but it was his hands that came to her, sliding a modest little tiara into her hair, "You're five today, love… And so we decided to celebrate this special day…"

She fingered the simple loops and swirls upon her head, giggling, "So that's why everyone was calling me _Princess_, today…"

"Mm… and every Princess should have a Prince, yes…?"

She gaped at her guardian, dressed in the same shades of silver-and-white – but his was different, because unlike the rest of them, he was distinctively her own. He was her Prince… He was her Robin…

There were pizzas and cake and an all-out food fight (she liked Unca Cy's berry-muffin-assault-cannon, but Auntie Rae and Unca BB had the advantage of pelting 16 chocolate-coated-donut-bombs all at once)… There were games where she had to freeze in her tracks or risked being tickled to death, find all her presents before time was up, and seeing who could make the best ice cream sculpture (she wasn't sure what Mama had made – _a ballerina hippo thingy with a unicorn's horn and four wings_) … Then there were the gifts, a flurry of cards and ribbons and wrapping paper…

"Robin…?" she opened the box and took out the singular item.

"It's your communicator, love…" he replied easily, "You're one of us now…

"You're a Teen Titan…"

"Robin…!" she flew into him and bowled them both over, "Do you really mean it? I can stay here, with all of you – _forever_…?"

He nodded, "If that's what you want…"

"You're the best, Robin…" she whispered graciously, standing on tippy-toes and falling into his arms, embracing him for all his worth, "… love you…"

"Blessed birthday wishes, my Engele…"

_

* * *

Past the witching hour that starless night, a silent melody beckoned… A fragile doll stood spellbound, pulled inexorably towards his call…_

_Straight dark hair whispering past pale shoulders, wide haunting eyes devoid of pupils swirled with crimson, silver-gray wings trailing past the empty hallways…_

"_Master…"_

"_Good, sweet Innocence," he purred, cradling the child in his arms, "Ready to make your first kill…?"_

"_Yes, Master…"_

_Her victim did gasp, a sad reaction making her maniacal grin widen. And the last her victim did see was a mask hovering past her shoulder, ebony threads striking into the nape and faded all vision past… _

* * *

Aoi Akiko rambles:  
(1) 10,774 and 2,749  
10,774 refers to the number of words before this sentence. 2,749 refers to the number of words in this chapter...

(2) Beast Boy remembering when Raven was making her waterfall  
For those of you who pay attention to every little detail, I took this from S2: TRANSFORMATION. Go figure...

(3a) Starfire describing Tamaranean flight  
_Brightness from the sun_, because according to TT Animated Site sources, Tamaraneans are able to convert light into flight; _Brightness of our soul_, because according to S1: SWITCHED, Tamaraneans' flight is fueled by emotion

(3b) Starfire and Tamaran  
_Glorg_ is a food and _Glorgian bagpipes_ are musical instruments - these have been mentioned in TT before. _N'jub-n'jubs_ are pets - these are mine, for weirdness reasons...

(4) :_Azass_… _Methon… Zyntoo…_:  
All © to the lyrics of Raven's new chant belongs to Aoi Akiko & Alexstar Moonlight

Cyborg, "… _it's doesn't matter what's on the outside - it's what's on the inside that really counts…_"  
Origins, S1: SUM OF HIS PARTS  
Beast Boy, "… _as long as I know who my friends are… it'll keep me in control…_"  
Origins, S3: BEAST WITHIN  
Starfire, "… _when it truly matters most, the words from those dear to you are all that is valuable…_"  
Origins, S4: TROQ  
Raven, "…_no one is born evil, there's always hope …_"  
Origins, S4: THE END (trilogy)  
These phrases will return again in : Day Seven :


	6. Day Six

**: Engele :  
**- Day Six -

* * *

: Disclaimer :  
Teen Titans and all its _bishounen_s / _bishoujo_s are not mine  
Only Engele and this pretty plotline is mine

: Credits :  
Story credits to both Aoi Akiko & (brother) Alexstar Moonlight

* * *

- Day Six -

Three more Titans entered the kitchen / dining area, in various states of wakefulness. "Morning, Mama… Auntie Rae… Unca Cy…" a particularly jovial presence greeted them, passing out PB&J sandwiches cut out into starbursts, love hearts and smiley faces…

"Engele invented a new way of using the cookie cutters," Robin said by way of explanation, letting the sausages sizzle and flipping the eggs to perfection for a more substantial breakfast, "She did the same to Beast Boy's _tofu _and the fruits in the fridge…"

At their sweatdropping looks, he blinked, "What…? She woke up at five this morning – I had to let her do something to keep her occupied…"

"I'll pass," Raven commented, glaring at the happy-happy faces surrounded by similarly-prepared flowers before depositing the whole share onto her counterpart's plate, who didn't seem to mind and was pouring mint sauce and ground gherkins over them in generous quantities, "Could someone hand me my tea from under the cabinets, please…"

"Obviously she did more than invent a new way of food presentation," Cyborg snickered, climbing into his chair. Engele was building a little house using the PB&J sandwich remains and had employed the salt & pepper shakers as its residence(1), making up silly stories about everyday life. "Speaking of _tofu_ – where is the little grass-stain this morning…?"

"I shall check the whereabouts of our green friend…!" Starfire more than happily volunteered, having finished her first portion, and then some. She zoomed out of the doors and down the halls to where the rooms were…

"So, what have we planned today…?" their masked leader asked the remaining Titans, bringing over the rest of breakfast, "Practice… Patrols… Maintenance & security check—"

There was a scream from down below, and the Titans launched themselves into action. They found the source of the panicked cry, as well as the reason for it.

"Friends…" the Tamaranean reported forlornly, stepping away from the doors still in shock, "One of us has been _Beast-Boy-napped_…!"

* * *

Unca Cy was busy, watching the security feeds for tell-tale signs of intruders of the past night. It boggled him to see that there were no unauthorized persons present during the attack, all ionic signatures corresponding to those within the Tower. At 3:06:27 a.m., Unca BB was there. At 3:07:13 a.m., Unca BB was gone…

Mama and Auntie Rae was busy, too, searching the other parts of the tower for might-be hiding places if this was all a hoax on Unca BB's part. Yet, something told them this wasn't a joke, and that Unca BB was really gone. A bad person had come into the Tower, and the same bad person had taken Unca BB away…

"Where is Unca BB, Robin…?" she queried from her place at the doorway, her voice muffled as she squeezed her toy against her chest, worried-looking eyes peeking over its fluffy head, "Is Unca BB okay…?"

"I don't know, love…" he answered gruffly, grunting as he lifted another piece of ceiling from the floor, "I wish I did…"

Her Robin was the busiest of all, combing through the debris that was Unca BB's room, looking for clues. What frustrated him most was the method and weapon their adversary had utilized – all items within the room had been hacked into several pieces, but they were done so neatly, it looked more like sculpture-blocks ready to be put together again…

"Is he _gonna _be okay, Robin…?" she pressed, staring down at the almost perfectly-sliced triangular pieces of Unca BB's belt, "Will Unca BB come back…?"

"I don't know, love…" he returned curtly, a million and two concerns flying about his head: _Who _had taken Beast Boy? _How _had they taken Beast Boy? _Why _had they taken Beast Boy? "If I knew, I wouldn't be trying so hard to find out…"

"Will Unca Cy and Auntie Rae and Mama disappear, too…?" she whined desperately, half-unnecessary-panic, half-genuine-concern, "Will they, Robin?

"Will **you** disappear, too…?"

"I told you, _I don't know_…!" he hissed fiercely, "Now stop asking ridiculous questions so I can get back to work…!"

But Engele was already gone…

_

* * *

He'd found her in the garden, sobbing quietly into her lilac-and-pink plaything. Though his approach was silent, she could feel his cold, cold presence. She whirled to face him, frightened yet… confused…_

_This was the man who'd killed her butterfly—_

"_Why so sad…" he began, holding out his hand to her, "… dear daughter?"_

—_but this man… he called her 'daughter'… _

… _that would meant that he was her… father…?_

"_Go away," she tried weakly, taking several steps towards the trees behind her, "Wanna be alone…"_

"_Oh, but that's not true…" he reasoned, kneeling down and resting his free hand on his knee, "You don't really want to be **alone**, do you…?"_

_She turned away from him, defeated by her own lie, "No… I want Unca BB back… I want Unca Cy and Auntie Rae and Mama here… _

"_I want… Robin…"_

_He reached out to take her into his arms, actions comforting. She clung onto his shoulders weakly, willing to take his odd embrace, but not him entirely…_

"_Then make them stay…" he cooed, tracing purposeful patterns against the back of her neck, lulling her into false security, "Make them yours…_

"_It's what you want, isn't it…?"_

_She shook her head and pulled back, sensing his dangerous proposal, "N-no… not like that…"_

_He caught her and brought her close, preventing her escape. Digits pressed hard against her nape, she froze with a silent scream, limbs locked into place. Over his shoulder, her eyes clouded a ruby-tinged haze, her hair shifting several shades darker. Her fingers bled spirals of thin cords, frizzling into nothing. Behind her, her wings alternated feathers of a different hue…_

"_Isn't it?" he repeated, eyes narrowing knowingly. _

_She sagged against him, consciousness not her own, "… yes… Master…" _

* * *

He'd glanced up to find the doorway empty, which was worrying in usual circumstances, ever more alarming with the current state of things.

"Engele…?"

He forced himself to calm – after all, as long as she was less than three-feet-tall, she wouldn't be able to get too far… even if she **did **manage to drag random boxes under whichever control panels again…

"Engele…?"

The kitchen hummed with silent activity, but none was initiated by her… The roof area staged an avian symphony, but she was not a spectator… The Game Room murmured a quiet temptation, but she was not there to answer it…

"Engele…?"

He found her in his room, asleep on the floor at the foot of his bed. Littered around her were sheets scrawled with an inexperienced hand, _No please Robin… Don't go away… I'll be good, promise… Sorry please sorry…_

The papers weighed heavily in his hands, heartbreaking words repeated over and over again. He knelt down beside her and sighed, "Oh, Engele…

"I've done it again, haven't I…?

"… done what again…?" she mumbled, rousing from her nap. Only when she realized who was kneeling in front of her, she snapped awake, shrinking away from him, "… Robin…"

He let the leaves fall from his hands, lunging forward to hold her. She squirmed in his arms, but he was determined to hold on.

"I'm so, so sorry… I didn't mean to lash out at you, but I was busy and focused and frustrated and…" he pressed his cheek to her forehead, "… Engele…"

She sniffled and explained her fears, all the little things coming together, "I was just so scared… I didn't want the bad man to take anymore people away… Not the other Titans… Not **you**…" she twisted her floppy bunny into impossible twists about the makeshift spine, "Don't go away, Robin… Don't leave me alone…"

"No one's going to leave you alone, Engele…" he soothed, patting her head and stroking the gathering saltwater at the corner of her eyes, "We'll get Unca BB back, and everything'll be okay…"

She buried herself into that promise, hoping to buffer herself with his words…

… little did he know that his words would soon fall, for the enemy was already moving fast against him…

"Robin," Cyborg summoned from the Hanger Bay, his voice bearing grave news, "We've got a situation—

"Starfire's gone…"

* * *

"Any luck locating Star?" Cyborg asked as he stalked through the Main Room. Raven shook her head, kneeling on the floor besides Robin as he typed out commands into their mainframe computer, every resource at his disposal put to the test. She was trying to coax Engele away from him so that he would work, but she wasn't too successful as the child seemed steadfast in her place.

"Unca BB's gone. Mama's gone," the angel keened petulantly, "Engele doesn't want Robin to go, too…"

"Why is she speaking in _third-person_2?" the eldest amongst them asked, frowning slightly. His leader shook his head slightly, "She's withdrawing(2) because she's afraid…" The sorceress explained it further, "It's a way of detaching herself(2) from what the _real Engele_ is feeling…"

"O… -kay…" he frowned, "Engele aside… What've we got?"

"The same for Beast Boy – one minute, Starfire's in the Hanger Bay; the next, she's gone…" the halfling informed, "There is a split-second freeze-frame when her captor attacks – thin tendrils of some sort coming out of nowhere…"

"And then nothing…" the dark-skinned one finished, nodding in understanding, "Bringing us back to the time I found the room – sliced and diced like some _sushi_-chef disaster…"

"What puzzles me is the lack of reaction on Starfire's part…" the masked one argued, "It's almost as if she wasn't expecting the attack. Here—" he pointed to a blurred image on the screen, "—she's turned completely towards her captor. The next frame—" he jumped the next timed-image, "—she's overcome by whatever her captor used to take her…"

"So we're dealing with an unseen enemy?" Raven suggested, "Or an invisible one?"

"What about shapeshifters? Not like how Beast Boy does it – someone that looks like one of us…" Cyborg proposed, "It'll explain why Starfire didn't feel threatened…"

"But there's been no sign of any intruders in the Tower…" Robin reminded, "The security systems would've traced another's signature if there were… Unless it's someone who's been to the tower befor—"

The power shorted out. "What the—!" "Power grid malfunction?" "_**SLADE**!_"

All eyes whirled to the unmistakable silhouette leaning casually against the metallic portal.

"Hello, Robin… I believe you have my daughter…"

* * *

"_**Daughter**!_" they repeated, staring at their newest addition to the team, found huddled under the chair. Robin came forward, frowning yet confused, "Engele…?"

"_Engele_…? There is no _Engele_…" Slade purred languidly, descending the steps to the main area, "Her real name is _Innocence_… My _Innocence_…" He stood a fair distance away from the armed Titans, "Innocence, ATTACK!"

"… n-no…" the small one mewled, covering her ears with her hands, eyes squinted shut, "… please, n-no…"

"Nice try, Slade…" Cyborg quipped as Raven floated loosened ceiling panels and Robin his baton, "Titans, TAKE HIM DOWN!"

The fight was swift and brutal, each seeking the advantage of the upper hand. Fueled by the lost of their friends (the kidnapping of the Tamaranean princess a personal agenda for one) and the pseudo-accusation of their charge, the Titans held nothing back against this unwanted addition to their Tower…

Caught within closed quarters, the half-mechanical-machine chose to crush him with available objects rather than risk _Swiss-cheesing _half their home with charges of blue-white heat. Less inhibited was his magickal counterpart, yielding slashing arcs of dark energy at will, eager to catch him unaware. Furious already with everything against him, their enraged leader simply wanted to beat him unconscious, pitting strength against strengt—

"I do not lie, Robin," the masked one declared suddenly, pausing all assaults against him with a reluctant hostage held against his chest, an arm across her chest, fingers stroking her back, "She _is_ my daughter – my Innocence…" She whinnied pitifully as cold-gloved digits reached her neck, "Innocence, _ATTACK_!"

There was a strangled cry, like some quiet animal falling prey to a vicious predator. Shades of twilight overcoming hues of dawn – the Titans took an involuntary step back as Robin's angel became Slade's demon.

He cradled her lifeless form, her face downcast. But when she lifted them, soulless eyes stared blankly ahead, manic grin set with murderous mirth.

"Yes, _Master_…"

* * *

Black, black threads(3) – countless filaments flying towards them with deadly accuracy, intending to lead them to their doom… They rained down from the ceiling and anchored themselves into the floor, a web of entanglement cornering them against their will. Metal armor did not shield against it, dark powers could not redirect its path, discs and bird-a-rangs useless to disintegrate it down to nothingness…

"Robin, run!" Raven was the first to fall, her billowing cloak pinned to a wall, limbs looped by several braids of glistening ebony. Three separated strands struck her neck, and the firelights faded from her eyes.

"Go _NOW_!" Cyborg echoed, waves of sonic blasts doing little to deter the eager tendrils too many, winding themselves round and round his weapon-arm and dragging him down to the ground, massing themselves over him. They wove themselves into a thicker cord and entered his cerebral mainframe, effectively shutting him down.

He'd lost his baton and most of his gadgets to them, thus it was only his agility keeping him one step away from their grasping coils. As yet, his best defense was to freeze them for those scant precious heartbeats as he dodged chunks of falling ceiling, cut into neat triangular-squares…

"You can run, but you cannot hide," his adversary taunted, stepping deliberately after the boy with the angelic demon held to him, "Better to come to me willingly than for them to suffer…"

"You won't hurt them!" the remaining Titan snarled, cornered against a wall of windows. He mocked straight back, "It's not like you to recycle failed tactics!"

"Ah, but you keep forgetting…" Slade disagreed, pressing the metallic cheek to the pale rosy cheek, "… this time, there's this one to think about…"

He froze at her hazed expression, "Engele…"

"Think about it…" he suggested, holding her hand up all the same. Fingers directed a silent symphony of strings, shattering glass in its wake…

_/**ROBIN**…/_

* * *

It wasn't his nature to be so graceless, but his paralyzed right arm and wounded leg left him little choice in the matter. At least he wasn't dead…

Robin coughed out blood, heaving painfully onto all fours. Rolling onto his back, he realized he had just leapt nearly 80 feet from the top of the Tower to the ground. If there hadn't been a net to break his fal—

… _I don't remember installing a net…_

He groaned, but stood and pressed himself against a sheltering tree, cradling his unmoving limb to himself. Examining his arm, he found three needle-like structures jutting out of his skin. He pulled viciously at them, watching them lose its rigidity to return to its pliant form, curling in his palm…

He did curse, slamming a fist into the trunk of his chosen refuge. Slade had planted a harbinger of ruin right under his mask, and he'd been blind to it the whole time…! Suddenly, all the little things she said made sense:

"_They're my wings. They're the things that hide… me…"_

Engele wasn't playing a game in her picture – she meant there was a demon inside her, of similar features but of different feathers…

… _five dead faces having Xs for eyes surrounded a crying angel…_

Engele wasn't the one threatened and left behind – she was the threat that would see to its fruition…

"_Yes, Master…"_

Engele the demon would destroy the Teen Titans under Slade's command, blind to all else except her Master…

… but Slade had called Engele, _Innocence_… And where there was _Innocence_, Engele seemed to fade away… Was there a significant line between the two warring entities? If there wasn't, then Engele had acted her part most convincingly… If there was—

_/**ROBIN**…/_

He looked up, searching wildly for his assumed safety net between him and shadowed sky. Eyes widened with sudden realization as he spotted the lines gleaming in the hues of dawn—

—there were threads everywhere… gold, gold threads…

_Forgive me, Titans… you're not gonna like what I'm about to do…_

_

* * *

Her powers were exhausted, her small body restricted to limitations. The afternoon had drained Innocence away, leaving Engele to deal with the aftermath. She curled up against the unconscious figures, finding little comfort in their cooling warmth…_

"_Wake up," she sniffled as she shook them desperately, "Please, please, wake UP…!" She whimpered, "Don't want this… Didn't want this… _

"_Engele wants her Robin…" she wept into her broken communicator in the tummy of her bunny, "Don't go away, Robin… Don't leave Engele alone…"_

* * *

_Aoi Akiko rambles:  
_(1) Salt & pepper house-residents…  
There's a reason why you shouldn't be up at 5:00 a.m. (the same time Engele woke up) watching _Blue's Clues_ on _Nick Junior_…

(2) Children speaking in third-person  
There's a reason, too, why you shouldn't fall asleep reading child psychology the night before either…

(3) Black threads  
Scant mentions beforehand, this is the first appearance of the actual use of black threads by Engele/Innocence. The only other mention were gold threads (see : Day Two :).  
Gold threads belong to Engele. Black threads to Innocence. It gets a little more confusing later on, but for now, this is all you need to know…


	7. Day Seven & Epilogue

**: Engele :  
**- Day Seven / Epilogue -

* * *

: Disclaimer :  
Teen Titans and all its _bishounen_s / _bishoujo_s are not mine  
Only Engele and this pretty plotline is mine

: Credits :  
Story credits to both Aoi Akiko & (brother) Alexstar Moonlight

* * *

- Day Seven -

… _tempra la cetra e canta il inno di morte…  
… a noi si schiude il ciel… volano al raggio…  
… la vita dell'amore… dilette del cor mio…  
… o felice, tu anima mia… canta addagio…  
… la vita dell'amore…  
… dilette del cor mio_—  
(1)

He flung a dagger from across the room, barely missing her head, her braid suddenly fraying at its end. She glanced up with fearful eyes, past the protective circle of those she cherished surrounding her. Mama's left arm bled in front of her, Unca Cy's shoulder hissed with damaged cybernetics behind her…

"Stop that incessant singing…"

She scrambled to hide herself in Auntie Rae's dark cloak as he stormed towards her. Reaching into the circle of unconscious Titans slumped against one another like puppets without their strings, he caught her wrist. The material tore with the force he used to drag her away from her protective sanctuary.

"No…!" she protested, resisting him desperately – locking her legs and pulling her arm. She tried to will her recently uncovered powers to do to him what he made her do to her guardians, only to find it lacking as he swatted dismissively at the useless threads…

"Your little tricks do nothing to me…" he declared coolly, leaning in close to her, "I am your _father_, after all – **I** created **you**…"

"Leave her alone," came a firm command from the damaged portals leading to the Main Room, "It's me you want…"

"Robin…!"

"Yes, _Robin_…" Slade echoed, still holding fast to her as she whapped ineffectively at his hand with her toy, "Came to save the day and all that…?"

"Came back for my _family and friends_," the smaller one corrected, holding his baton and utility belt out as an offering, dropping them to the floor, "Let her go – she wants me."

"How touching…" his adversary mocked, tossing the child to the floor. She picked herself up despite the gathered bruises of yesterday & today and flung herself into her guardian's open embrace, "Robin…"

He could give no lasting comfort, for he knew there was none to give. This was a failing mission, and he wasn't sure if he'd survive long enough to see it to whatever end…

He fingered her limp hand, the joint between it and its arm mottled purple-and-red. "You didn't have to hurt her," he growled angrily, "She would've listened if you just told her so."

"She's my _daughter_, Robin…" the other replied smoothly, "As her _father_, I'm entitled to discipline her however I see fit…"

"You don't deserve to be her father…" the young leader spat, "You don't deserve _her_…"

"I grow tired of this exchange…" Slade sighed, turning around, "Innocence, you know what you have to do…"

She hung her head, her two halves torn between _him _and **him**. She would be seven today, and already she was forced to choose which mattered more – the man she'd been made to call _father_… or this boy she'd come to think of as **father**…

He wiped away the gathering tears. "Please don't cry, Engele…" he whispered, "It's alright…"

"It's not alright," she protested weakly, "Engele doesn't wanna hurt Robin…"

He kissed her cheek, praying she'd understand. He held her hands towards his heart – she could kill him with just a thought, threads ripping past skin and bone and blood. "No matter what happens, we'll still love you…

"I'll still love you…"

"_INNOCENCE!_" her _father _was beginning to lose his patience. Her eyes fading away as she struggled to comply, fingers poised above the willing host kneeling brokenly before her.

Robin closed his eyes.

* * *

"… _when it truly matters most, the words from those dear to you are all that is valuable…"_

_Mama…? _

"… _it doesn't matter what's on the outside – it's what's on the inside that really counts…"_

"… _as long as I know who my friends are, and how much they mean to me, it'll keep me in control…"_

"… _no one is born evil… there's always hope…"_

_Unca Cy? Unca BB? Auntie Rae?_

"_No matter what happens, we'll still love you… _

"_I'll still love you…"_

_Robin…_

* * *

"… my Papa loves me…"

She whirled and glared at him, defiant. Separated consciousness began merging, two forms into one. An archangel stood there – with Engele's body, Innocence' wings, yet eyes that belonged to neither…

They shone bright gold.

_Robin's gold._

"My Papa loves me…" she repeated, crossing her arms stretched forwards and away from her, fingers spread. "You're only a _father_, one of hundreds and thousands – you're not my _papa_… You'll never be my _papa(_2)…!"

Taut lines flew from her fingertips straight towards the man with the two-toned mask – yet not one touched him. He chuckled darkly, "Three feet away from me, and you miss? You're ever more incompetent than I thought…"

The high-pitched whine of a loading sonic cannon aimed towards the back of his head was heard, "That really depends on what she was aiming for…"

"TITANS, GO!"

Beast Boy mauled him as the King of Beasts. Starfire blew strategic starbolts into the ground he was standing on. Raven anchored his limbs to himself. Cyborg charged without hesitation.

Slade swung the emerald lion off his back toward the zooming out-worldly warrior, knocking them both off course. He broke free from the sorceress' dark energies binding him, sending her flying. He dodged the fists aimed towards him with adept dexterity, hauling the team's brawn over his shoulder and chopped a hand against the back of his neck.

Robin launched himself at the accursed man, baton in hand, foot facing forth. He caught his enemy dead on the center, leapt up as the man attempted to sweep him off his feet. He parried the vicious arm that would've caught his side, his staff making a wild arc towards the other's neck. His opponent reared back for the kill, knowing he was weak from the many attacks prior – an advantage he dared exploit…

He pulled ineffectively against an invisible force restraining him. Encircling his armored form, glistening filaments held him back, orchestrated by one little girl standing at the window ledge. These weren't Engele's pitiful strands of ineffectual ties – these were Innocence' cords reinforced by faithful protectiveness and sheer undiluted anger…

"Foolish angel!" he hissed, yanking his limbs hard. The girl's strength gave a little, as evidenced by her dragging feet brought several inches forward. At her failing efforts, her chief guardian snapped to attention, "Engele, let go! He's too much for you—"

She gave him a weak smile, "Engele's sorry…"

And with that, she stepped off the edge and fell, Slade disappearing with her…

"_**ENGELE**!_"

* * *

"… Engele…"

She lay in a pool of widening crimson, broken wings folded haphazardly behind her, tattered feathers scattered in the wind. Black and gold tendrils curled all around her in abstract loops and swirls, creating an invisible web of artistry surrounding her crumpled form…

He cradled her small head up onto his lap, ignoring the sickening feel of red staining his gloves. The others skidded to their side, lending whatever aid…

… yet each of them knew this was a lost cause…

"Oh, my _cereae_…!" "The med-scan isn't promising, guys…" "Do something—anything…! Everything…!" "I… c-can't – she's too far b-beyond my powers(3)…"

* * *

"… _P-papa_…?"

"Engele…" this was his daughter – _**his **daughter_! She'd chosen him above all things, above all else, "Please, just… just hold o-on…"

"Engele caught the bad man, Papa…" she declared softly, a bittersweet contentedness reflected in her tired eyes, "… but, Engele hurt herself from the fall so very high up…"

"You did good," he praised earnestly, "Don't talk, save your strength – we'll fix this somehow, make it all alright… we'll—"

"Engele's dying…" she whispered knowingly, a sorrowful understanding entering her consciousness, "… isn't she…?"

"N-no…" he struggled to lie to her, but it was so… hard…

"Engel—no, **I**…" she shook her head lightly, a small smile painted on her lips "… I love you…

"Pa… -pa…"

She drew breath and released, brightness fading from her spirit and soul, forever silenced…

* * *

- Epilogue -

They held a quiet funeral the next day at sunset, five Titans in respectful attendance… They buried her in a small grave under a virgin bower hidden at the back of the wood… They floated a raft each bearing a candle and a wreath of flowers into the harbour…

They'd said their goodbyes, but they were far from forever okay…

* * *

Cyborg swore he could hear her, see her, feel her so close, so close – even though he knew his upgraded senses shouldn't pick up such impossible signals. Raven meditated every waking hour of the day, trying to find release from her precious laughter haunting her every dreamless hour of the night. Beast Boy sniffed around the Tower like a lost puppy, half-expecting her to jump out from every little corner with a 'peek-a-boo, I see you!' followed by a hearty chase into nothingness…

Starfire went very quiet all of a sudden, cradling her Silkie more than ever…

Robin withdrew to his quarters, rarely seen by anyone for a long, long time.

* * *

He didn't cry. He couldn't cry. Perhaps he had simply forgotten how…

They'd been many times he could have learned afresh, while sorting through the remains in his room. Engele was everywhere – loose ribbons hanging in his closet, crayons rolling under his desk, cookie crumbs on his bed… He found her runaway shoe in the bathtub, her missing picture boardbook between the mattress and metallic frame, her unused pacifier by an empty milk-bottle on the stand…

He packed her belongings into a small crate – baby things, toddler things, child things… dresses, shoes, accessories… stationery, books, toys – sealing it and hiding it carefully at the very back of his cupboard space. He did everything with the same blank expression, working methodically without wasting any effort.

Every morning, he lit another candle on his window sill and sang the birthday song in his head, sounding severely off-key even to his ears and in serious danger of losing it completely. _Engele would be eleven today… twelve… thirteen… fourteen…_

On the fifteenth morning since her arrival, he did his morning ritual and entered the baths for a shower. He blindly turned the water as hot as he could take, stripped and stepped into the scalding spray. Opening his eyes, he finally noticed that he was in total darkness, having forgotten to turn the lights on and having no window overhead.

Groping for the switch, he gasped as he slipped, falling painfully against his side, water pelting him mercilessly. He lay there, grumbling at his misfortunes and then some… Suddenly all feelings suppressed within him bubbled to the surface, boiling over and spilling over the imaginable rim of his consciousness…

* * *

They were in the midst of refurnishing the Main Room when they heard the distressed cry from one of their own – a heart-piercing wail of anguish, loud enough to be audible past twisting hallways and a whole floor above the living quarters.

"Robin—" the sensitive-hearted Tamaranean was the first to react, only to be held back by her female companion, cool violet-gray against her warm orange, "Leave him be, Koriand'r… He has to deal with this on his own – he'll come to us when he's ready…"

The shapeshifter patted her back as she sought to hide her own pain – of forgetting her _cereae_, of grieving with her leader, "So… until then…?"

The mechanical youth shifted the couch into place and sighed, leaning heavily against the back, "Until then… we wait…"

* * *

On the first day, he said he wasn't sure he wanted this responsibility. On the second day, he said he would shoulder most of the responsibility. On the third day, he said he wanted all the responsibility.

On the fourth day, he realized this wasn't just a responsibility – this was a priceless gift. On the fifth day, he decided this wasn't just a gift – this was the highest honour. On the sixth day, he knew…

On the seventh day, he became…

"Hello, Engele…"

He approached the veiled grave bathed by lunar light. In his hands he brought her a small bouquet. They hadn't talked about favourite things, so he wasn't sure if she'd like these… but they were pretty things – and she always had a soft spot for the aesthetically pleasing…

He knelt on the small patch of moss so abundant around the modest place. He brushed away the day's gathered leaves and previous flowers laid by his teammates, placing his token offering amongst the others already there.

"I discovered certain truths today…" he whispered, tracing her curves of the engravings, "I've always wondered why we took to you so… Seems you carried a specific pheromone that triggered our parental instincts – everything that happened after that only sharpened our need to nurture you, to care for you, to protect you…

"Slade is an extremely ingenious man, to have planned every detail of how we'd respond to you… He made you hauntingly beautiful, frighteningly wonderful, sinfully fragile…

"In all honesty, I should hate you… You were Slade's creation, a _demonling_ made to follow in the _demon_'s path… Your whole existence was a lie, charming us into a trap we could not have hoped to escape… It was in the brightness of your eyes, the chime of your laugh, the very essence of your presence…

"But do you know what I've think?" he asked suddenly, bringing out the floppy bunny from under his cape and fingering it gently in his hands, "I've don't care for any of it… For though Slade made accurate predictions every step of the way, he failed to take into account the one thing he could not understand…

"You learnt what _love _was…" he brought out a drawing, done simply in colourful crayons – framed and sealed against the elements. It was the very same portrait of her and her family – she sat at the top, Robin and Starfire in the next row, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg in the third, "We grew to love you, and you grew to love us… A simple exchange, but one so powerful, it broke every power you had over us, every power Slade had over you…

"So I'm here to tell you that it's because of that love, I will go on… And what's more, I'll love those close to you in your absence…" he gave a short laugh, "Starting with your Mama, Starfire…

"You named us _Papa_ and _Mama_ on purpose, didn't you…?

"And yet… who am I to argue…?

"_Seven days to change a life_… I would ever remember our seven days together…" he kissed the head of the cold stone, just above her name.

"Ever always, _your faithful Robin_…"

He turned to walk away, staring at the quiet waters for a while. Pulling out a pendant attached to a chain, he looked at it one last time before he flung it into the sea. He would've given it to her someday…

He sighed, staring up at the sky, "You would've made an excellent daughter…

"Blessed ageless birthday… _My Engele_…"

_For in the universe of wonders, there's only me and you…_

Fin

* * *

_Aoi Akiko rambles:  
_(1) Italian lyrics to 2nd stanza of _Canta per me  
_All © to Kajiura Yuki, song from the anime _Noir_. The translations for this can be found at : www . animelyrics . com :  
It's a sad sorrowful yet strangely powerful song that really has no connection to this story, but the melody would've fitted Engele's solemn mood…

(2) The difference between _father_ and _papa  
_Someone once told me, _Anyone can be a father_… _It takes someone special to become a daddy_… The word _daddy_ is rather foreign to my tongue because of my asian heritage, thus I chose the affectionate equivalent of _papa_…  
It's subtle use makes more sense at the end of the chapter, with reference to Starfire…

(3) "… too far beyond my powers…"  
For those of you who don't know, this is Raven speaking. Raven's powers extend to the healing of minor wounds, as seen for the first time in S1: FINAL EXAM when she covers Beast Boy's thigh to relieve the pain and he's good as new…

(4) Funeral / Titan's healing / Robin's healing / Grave scene  
Here's a peek into my own life: I was reliving my late father's passing, some 11 years ago.  
The Titan's response to Engele's death was me - wandering around trying to piece together my life after the loss. Robin's initial response of not crying was me, too - it took me 6 months to realize that my father was truly gone, and I finally had a nervous breakdown in the middle of nowhere. Robin's later response (the wailing in the shower) was my mother - it took her less than a week to get it all out. The grave scene was taken a year later, during my late father's memorial…  
I just wanted to say that these things are real…

(5) The song, _For the universe of wonders_  
All © to the lyrics of Robin's lullaby / love song belongs to Aoi Akiko


	8. Author

**: Engele :  
**- Author's notes -

Engele reference to the story  
_Engele_ reference to the character

.  
Engele © began as a random snippit between TT advertisements while munching on cream-puffs oddly named _Squiggles_. My bare intentions of writing the scene was just to get Beast Boy to say the aforementioned word, yet have no connection with confectionary whatsoever…

It was a good and bad idea to read the script to my TT-obsessed brother (Alexstar Moonlight) on a sugar-high, because it started a chain reaction of everything happening before the naming-the-baby scene to teaching-her-ABCs scene. So the spoof of _Squiggles_ gradually developed into the story of _Engele_…

As my brother gradually began dwindling out of ideas (no, Alexstar, I am not going to make Plasmus ® eat _Engele_!), it fell to me to make sure that this story became more than just any-other-humour-fic involving Teen Titans + baby insane plot. Unfortunately, since I'm a drama-angst writer with emphasis on character building, it came down to focusing on Engele + Robin + Slade(!) central plot…

**: Storyline mood :**

Engele starts off with the celebration of new life, complete with fuzzy-warm-happiness… it's really a reminiscence of watching my baby brother (Alexstar, "I AM NOT A _BABY_!") grow up, so many years ago…

Engele moves on to the celebration of parenthood – more so the relationship between father-and-child… Thus, this is dedicated to our parents, who will forever be the inspiration to model after; and Kei, who looks too cute with a sleeping Elleson (derivative of Allison, pronounced E-le-SAUN)(Kei and I have a way with names… it's more so my weakness, and he goes with it…) in his arms…

Engele later delves into the celebration of growing up as a child, and growing to love those dear to you… It's a magical thing to have your child stay close to you, it's another wondrous moment to have your child actively hugging, kissing and telling you he/she loves you…

Engele ends on a darker, graver note: of character death and the healing after… There's more to the actual passing than meets the eye – there's the aftermath that not many talk about…

note: There's actually no mention of Slade at the end, because it's not about him anymore – it's about the Titans, Robin in particular, and reactions to _Engele_. For all intent and purposes, I'd like to say that Slade's gone, good and dead… but for some bizarre reason, he has this knack of staying alive (like a cockroach, really – you stomp and stomp and stomp it and there's always another one looking _EXACTLY _like it scuttling past you a heartbeat later) long enough to plan another devastating assault…

**: Inspiration :**

TT is one of the few 2D cartoons given a 3D perspective. Asides from the silly things they do that makes a cartoon more comical, here's five superheroes who are – underneath it all – still _human_ (or Tamaranean, as is Starfire's case). They're vulnerable beings finding their place in this world and living it to their best potential – it becomes the reflection of every other teenager in this world, a relatable person turned role model…

While exploring the depth of Engele, I remembered reading one of the interviews with David Slack (writer for TT) saying, "… they're _kids_ figuring out _adult _problems…" (emphasis mine).

So I decided to push the idea of having them deal with a baby on their doorstep. Robin became my main focus, because he has a kazillion things going on in his life, another oobillion thing flying about his head, and yet he's still everything you've ever wanted in a boy and then some… Robin relates closer to parenthood because he's been on the other end of it before with his mentor / father figure, Batman… It shows parenthood as change, but they're never perfectly complete – more so about being who you are today, and becoming someone else entirely tomorrow, and yet still remaining yourself during whatever point of time.

During the first day, Robin calls her _Engele_ because it's only the initial bonding period. During the days after, he begins to call her _my Engele_ because he's being drawn deeper into the _Engele_-Robin bond; he also calls her _love_, which is kinda because it's an effective affectionate term, kinda because he doesn't have a romantic partner and so is using it in the more mutual, familial sense… I had him call her _pet_, but it was quickly protested against because (i) brother found it weird ("… she's not a _pet_, she's an _angel_!"), (ii) Kei stared at me disapprovingly ("… it sounds almost… degrading…"), and (iii) I was turned off it after hearing Mad Mod use it once, S3: REVOLUTION (I've nothing against it, really… but when your enemy uses the same _term(s)_ _of endearment_, you have the sense of needing to rearrange your vocabulary around it)(I don't think I could ever call anyone _duckies_…)

Once the _Engele_-Robin bond was cemented, the story swung to interactions with the other Titans. With Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire (even if _Engele _does call her 'Mama') and Raven, it's about talking about the lessons learnt and passing them on. Then there's the focus on _Engele_ herself, about learning lessons of her own – of following your heart on what's really right and what's really wrong. The final part deals with the culmination of emotions for someone dear – unexpected partings, then grief, then continuation of life…

_There are two ways of gaining experiences: one, through living the experiences on your own, and two, through reading the experiences of others… _(adaptation from Kai Do CHIEQ)

**: References :**

Many, many hours staring at TT episodes to get into the character's heads, reading up interviews and reviews to get into the background's heads, and staring at childcare books to get into a baby / toddler / child's head…

Robin was modeled after Kei, _Engele_ after Elleson. Only… Robin had to deal with _Engele_ by a day-to-day basis, Kei had a few years in between to get use to the idea of having Elleson around. (For the curious reader, no – Kei and I are not married, and Elleson isn't mine… we're just very, very good friends that just happen to be father-and-surrogate-mother, for 2 ½ years on my part…)

_Engele_'s developments were taken from a mixture of childcare books, parenting discussions and frequent questions to my mother ("Ma, she's two, what can she eat, and what can't she eat?" "Ma, she's four – what are you going to say in this situation if you're four?" "Ma, she's seven – can she be relied on to know what exactly she's doing at this point in time?")

Death & healing scenes were taken from personal experiences as well as observations of others during the same time / during similar situations. For obvious reasons, it's rather difficult to get them talking about it, so most are speculative but hold analogous significance…


End file.
